The Way Back To Your Heart
by Ayeesha
Summary: After finding out Zach wasn’t his son. Mike left Wisteria Lane leaving behind a heartbroken Susan. What happens when a year later their lives collide once again?
1. Unexpected Suprises

**Title: **The Way Back To Your Heart

**Author: **Ayeesha

**Timeline: **Future fic. Spoilers up to Season 2 Episode 15 'Thank you So Much'

**Pairing: **Mike/Susan

**Rating:** M (Adult Situations)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of Mike and Susan and others mentioned throughout this fic. They are the property of ABC and Touchstone Television. This fic was written for entertainment purposes only.

**Summary: **After finding out Zach wasn't his son. Mike left Wisteria Lane leaving behind a heartbroken Susan. What happens when a year later their lives collide once again?

* * *

**Chapter One: Unexpected Surprises**

It was a usual warm day on Wisteria Lane, birds were singing and children were playing happily in their front gardens.

Susan Mayer was stood in her kitchen washing the dishes smiling brightly when a pair of arms encircled her waist. She felt soft lips place a kiss against her neck. Susan enjoyed the warmth radiating off the body behind her and unconsciously kneeled back wanting to feel more of the heat.

"So are you sure you don't wanna come?" asked the voice.

Susan turned around, her hands still soapy from the water. She looked at her boyfriend. He was still here after all this time. Sure they had their ups and downs but Ron had stuck by her.

"A night with some guys drinking beers and talking about football. I think I'll pass," she giggled touching his nose.

"Okay," he replied placing a soft kiss against her lips. He waved a small goodbye, which Susan affectionately returned. She watched as he walked out of the house and into his car. Her life was perfect, she had a great guy who adored her granted he was much younger than she was but that didn't matter as long as they had fun.

She was just about to call for her daughter when she appeared clutching her jacket and bag in one hand.

"Hey, mom you ready?"

Susan rolled her eyes at the question and picked up her purse heading outside with her daughter. She saw Edie and Karl drive past in his flashy red car. A year had passed and although no one expected it to last Karl and Edie were still very much together. They had gotten married a couple of months ago in a quick Las Vegas ceremony and both couldn't wait to rub the news in Susan's face much to her displeasure. Edie had constantly gloated about life as a married woman.

She was just about to get into her car when a heavily pregnant Gabrielle called out to her.

"Hey Gabby, how are you?" she smiled greeting her friend. It had been 8 months since Gabrielle and Carlos announced that they were having a baby. Everyone was shocked at first, Gabrielle had sternly refused to ever have children but looking at her now Susan couldn't help but smile, pregnancy really did suit the ex-model.

"I'm fine thanks. Although my back, feet and just about every limb is in a considerable amount of pain."

Susan laughed at her friend's remark. "Trust me Gabby it will get better."

"I hope so, I'm ready to give birth right now," smiled Gabrielle. "So where are you of too?"

"I'm just going grocery shopping with Julie," replied Susan warmly.

"Are you going to be at poker tonight or do you have a romantic night planned with a certain doctor?" asked Gabrielle wiggling her eyebrows.

"I'll be there," chuckled Susan.

"Great I will see you later," responded Gabrielle walking towards Bree's house.

Susan got into the car to the relief of her daughter. "Come on mom. I'm starving," she groaned.

Susan sighed starting up the car and heading towards their destination.

* * *

Susan yawned loudly pushing the trolley around the grocery store. 

"Mom, is it okay if I spend the weekend at Amy's?" asked Julie placing some chips into her trolley.

"Is it okay with her mom?" asked Susan looking at her shopping list.

"Yeah it's fine, please," pleaded Julie.

"Yeah sure," smiled Susan reaching for a bag of pasta on the shelf.

"Thanks mom," squealed Julie hugging her tightly.

"Oh, we need marshmallows," she spoke walking in the opposite direction.

Susan sighed tiredly pushing her trolley around the supermarket picking up items and placing them in the trolley. The ringing of her cell phone disturbed her from her thoughts. Rummaging through her purse she pulled out the tiny object.

"Hello..Oh hey Ron," she spoke a smile lighting up her face.

"No…yeah..maybe. I'll call you later," she finished the call looking around for Julie who was nowhere to be seen.

Not looking where she was going Susan didn't notice when she bumped her trolley into someone. She looked up quickly at the backside of a tall muscular man.

"Oh, my god I am so sorry. I wasn't looking and I am sorry," she babbled.

She let her eyes drift over his frame. 'Hmm he's got a cute butt'. Shaking her head of the thoughts she chided herself for the inappropriate thoughts. 'Stop it Susan, you just rammed your trolley into a stranger's backside.'

She gasped loudly as he turned around to look at her. Shivers ran through her body and she thought she was going to faint right there on the spot. His sparkling blue eyes met hers. She never thought she would see him again.

Breathlessly she managed to squeak out his name. "Mike?"

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it's short but it's setting the scene. LOL. Reviews are welcome let me know if you want me to continue with this fic or not. 


	2. Changes

**A/N:** Thanks for your reviews. I wasn't so sure about this fic but now I will continue it alongside Race Against Time. Glad you all liked the first chapter. Hope you enjoy this one just as much.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Changes**

Mike was here. Mike Delfino was standing in front of her. Mike! Her ex-boyfriend. Susan stood there motionless, not knowing what to do. She looked around her surroundings. 'Dammit there was no way she could make a run for it.' Slowly she looked back up at Mike she had forgotten how good he looked. No. Howincredible he looked. The way his figure hugging t-shirt and jeans hung to his muscular frame. The way his eyes sparkled, his perfect nose and those kissable lips. The very same lips that used to pleasure every inch of her skin. She felt a rush of heat run through her body.

'Stop it' she argued with her brain. You have Ron now think about his lips not Mike's.

Mike was doing his own lazy perusal of Susan. 'God she looked amazing. The time they spent apart only made her more beautiful.' How could he forget about her? He looked at her warmly she was lost in thought her lower lip pulled up in a frown.

Needing to break the silence, he spoke to her for the first time in a year. "Susan, it's good to see you."

Susan who was thinking about Ron didn't realize he had said something. Mike touched her elbow gently.

"Hmm what?" she blurted out confused.

Mike laughed lightly, he missed this her inability to say things. In fact if he was truthful he had missed her a lot over this past year. "I said it's nice to see you."

"Oh you too. Although I never thought you would come into my life again," she chuckled nervously. "You look good."

Mike smiled forcefully. "Thanks you still look as beautiful as I remember."

"Yeah well I try," laughed Susan. 'Where the hell was Julie?'

Mike noticed the awkwardness within her voice and decided to make small talk. "So I see you're still a fan of peanut butter," he grimaced.

Susan smiled suddenly remembering the times he would make fun of her for eating the food.

"Yeah and redi-whip too," she answered quickly immediately scolding herself.

'Why the hell did she say that?' All thoughts of Mike came flooding back to her mind. Images of Mike licking the sweet treat off her body raced through her mind as she did the same to him more than once. She looked at Mike who was also seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

"So I see you're still a health freak," she spoke pointing to the bags of healthy food in his trolley.

"Yeah, but a can of redi-whip isn't so bad," he murmured huskily.

Susan felt an involuntary shudder run through her body. How could he still make her feel like the most important woman in the world?

"Right…so…I…better," she stammered unsure of what to say.

"Mike?" spoke Julie coming to hug him gleefully. He affectionately returned the embrace.

"What are you doing here?" she asked confused.

"Shopping," joked Mike. He looked at the teenager beside him. She had grown up a lot and resembled her mother more than ever before.

"Very funny," laughed Julie playfully hitting him on the arm. "In Fairview?"

"Yeah, I live just a few blocks away," he admitted looking at Susan who was nervously reading the back of a packet of chips.

"You've been in Fairview all this time?" asked Julie a little shocked. Not more shocked than her mother though. Susan dropped the packet of chips onto the floor.

Mike had been in Fairview all this time. For the past year he had literally been a half hour drive away from her. Yet he still never kept in touch. She was more than a little hurt at the new piece of information. She had thought he moved back to Los Angeles. Mike noticed the sad look pass her face and felt guilty. He knew she must have felt hurt, angry and betrayed.

"Yeah, I couldn't find it in myself to move so far away," he spoke softly.

"Come on Julie. We have to go," said Susan suddenly in a hurry to get away from him and the pain she felt.

Mike wasn't about to let her go, not that quickly. "Hey my apartment is just a five minute drive away. How about you come up for a coffee or something?"

"We don't have time," she mumbled pushing her trolley past him.

"Come on mom. It would be great to see Bongo again," pleaded Julie.

"Julie not now," hissed Susan looking at her daughter.

Mike placed his had on her shoulder. "Susan please."

She looked up into his warm blue eyes and found herself relenting. She could never say no to him. "Okay just one coffee."

* * *

Julie and Susan followed Mike into his apartment silently he opened the door only for Bongo to come running towards them. Susan jumped up in fright towards Mike; the carton of juices she was holding suddenly burst open between them.

She looked up at their close proximity. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Mike looked into her eyes. "Don't worry about it."

Julie smiled at the conflicting emotions between her mom and Mike. Clearing her throat Susan moved away breaking the spell.

Mike looked at his dog. "Bongo what have I told you about scaring people."

Julie knelt down playfully patting the dog who licked at her face in return.

Mike looked at Susan softly. "You can put the coffee machine on. I'm gonna go and change suddenly I'm covered in OJ."

Susan nodded dumbly pulling out three mugs; she looked for thee coffee but couldn't find it.

"Hey Mike, where do you keep the coffee?" she yelled loudly.

Mile came out of his bedroom door. "Sorry what?"

Susan watched her eyes widening in surprise he was half-naked. She had forgotten how great he looked. She dragged her eyes lazily over his chest realizing that she hadn't said anything in a while she spoke. "Coffee."

"Third drawer on your left," smiled Mike going back into his bedroom.

Susan knew in her mind that she couldn't think about Mike. He had hurt her so much. She had woken up one morning to find him gone. No letter, no phone call, no goodbyes, nothing. She didn't even know he had left Wisteria Lane. She had to find out the news from Edie who had told her that his house had been put on the market again. She was beyond heartbroken. How could he have done this? Did he not feel anything for her?

Pouring the coffee into three mugs she watched as he came out of the bedroom sitting next to Julie. She walked towards them handing them a cup each.

"Mike, you have a great place," marvelled Julie standing up and walking around the apartment.

"Thanks Julie," he smiled taking a sip of the hot liquid in front of him. "So how have you been?" he asked looking at Susan.

"Great everything is just great," she answered an uncomfortable silence falling between them once again.

Susan glanced at Mike clasping her hands tightly around her mug of coffee. 'Why was this so difficult?' they could always talk to each other about anything.

"So," he began.

"So Gabby's pregnant," she interrupted.

"Wow things have really changed on Wisteria Lane," he spoke stunned at the news.

"Yeah, well you left without so much as a goodbye. Are you surprised?" she snapped harsher than she intended.

Mike was taken aback by the tone in her voice and flinched inwardly.

"Hey, Mike who's this?" asked Julie placing a picture frame in front of them. Susan looked at the picture. Mike was with a striking blond-haired woman. Her head was resting on his chest and Mike was laughing in the picture.

"That's…" he began uncomfortable all of a sudden. He looked up at Susan. "It's Jennifer."

"Well you and Jennifer seem pretty cozy. Is she your girlfriend?" asked a curious Julie.

"Julie, that's none of our business," reprimanded Susan.

"Yeah she is my girlfriend," he spoke softly. Susan's face fell at the news. He had a girlfriend and a very pretty one at that..

"Maybe you can double date with mom?" spoke Julie. Susan gently kicked her under the table for even suggesting the idea.

"You're dating someone?" asked Mike.

"Ummm yeah Ron," she whispered quietly tracing her fingers on the table.

"You and Ron are still together?" he asked.

The sound of the door opening forced them to look away. Susan watched as a beautiful blond woman walked in to the apartment.

"Hey handsome," she spoke walking towards Mike and placing a lingering kiss on his lips. "What's going on here?" she asked looking at Susan and Julie.

"Ermm this is Susan and Julie Mayer. They are…."

"Old friends from Wisteria Lane. We kinda bumped into Mike at the grocery store," interrupted Julie coming to his defense.

"Oh, Mike never talks about that part of his life. I'm Jennifer," she smiled holding out her hand.

Susan shook her hand politely. "I'm Susan and this is my daughter Julie."

Mike watched the interaction between the two feeling more that a little uncomfortable at the situation.

"Well Mike here is such a sweetheart as I'm sure you know," cooed Jennifer hugging him. Mike looked at Susan awkwardly.

"Yeah well that's great but we have to get going now," responded Susan quickly picking up her purse.

"But mom I thought we," protested Julie.

"Julie we need to go NOW," hissed Susan.

Her daughter looked up and noticed the pain mirroring her mom's eyes. Standing up quietly she hugged Mike tightly. "It was good seeing you again Mike."

"You too Julie," he smiled in response. He turned to look at Susan but she but she was already out of the door and his life once again.

* * *

**Bree's House that Night**

"Are you serious, what happened?" asked Gabrielle taking a sip of her fruit juice.

Susan had come by for poker that night and blurted out about Mike and how he was still living in Fairview. She needed someone to talk to and she sure as hell couldn't talk to Ron about her ex-boyfriend and his reappearance into her life. Susan knew her friends would understand they always did.

"Oh sweetie, it must have been so hard for you seeing him again especially with the way he left," sympathized Bree. She remembered how much her friend had been affected by the news of Mike leaving. It took almost two weeks for Susan to even consider coming outside of her house.

"Yeah it was. Why did he have to come into my life again. I was doing just fine," argued Susan pouring herself her third glass of wine.

"Well, you won't be seeing him again. I mean not if you don't want to," explained Lynette shuffling the poker cards.

"You're right. I don't want to go back into the past. It's time to look forward to the future," agreed Susan feeling a little bit better.

"How was he?" asked Gabrielle curious to find out more.

"Great, he was Mike," Susan sighed dejectedly.

"Honey, are you going to be okay knowing that he's only half an hour away?" asked Lynette.

"Yeah," Susan replied all too quickly. "I mean I have to be…I…err…have…Ron now. Mike left and he is not a part of my life anymore."

The girls looked at her sadly knowing that this affected her more than she was letting on.

"Come on lets play poker," smiled Susan desperately wanting to change the subject.

* * *

That night Susan was wide awake unable to sleep. She looked at the peaceful form of Ron next to her. He was lying on his stomach, his hands stretched under the pillow. Turning away on her side she couldn't stop thinking about Mike. She knew it was stupid after all it was just a coincidence she would never see him again. So why did a part of her feel saddened by the thought? Closing her eyes she tried to get her body to claim it's much needed sleep.

Meanwhile outside of town Mike was having the same dilemma. He looked at the sleeping form of his girlfriend, her head resting on his chest. Cautiously he moved from underneath her gently getting off the bed.

Mike walked out of the bedroom into the kitchen. Looking into the refrigerator he pulled out a beer and slumped onto the couch quietly turning on the television. He took a few quick swallows hoping to get his mind off Susan. He couldn't stop thinking about her, he never expected her to come into his life again and turn it around. He had to stop this everything had changed. She was out of his life. He was the one who walked away.

"Mike..it's late what are you doing up?" came the sleepy voice of his girlfriend.

"Nothing, I couldn't sleep," he smiled,

"Come back to bed," she purred holding out her hand invitingly. Mike placed his beer on the table and walked towards her once more.

**TBC**

**

* * *

A/N:** What did you think? Thanks for reading and I will have the next chapter up soon. : ) 


	3. The Meeting

**A/N:** Thanks for your reviews. It's appreciated and I'm just glad someone reads the fics.

**A/N 2:** The song used in this fic is 'Blind' by Lifehouse. It belongs to them and I am merely using it for entertainment purposes. Lyrics in italics.

**

* * *

****Chapter 3: The Meeting**

**One Week Later**

**Mike's Apartment**

Jennifer smiled to herself as she walked out of the bedroom seeing her extremely handsome boyfriend sat at the table reading the newspaper and eating a bagel lost in thought. Quietly she walked towards him placing a kiss against his neck.

"Mmm morning," she yawned softly.

Mike smiled as her hair tickled his neck. "Morning. You sleep well?"

"Extremely," she giggled pushing herself onto his lap and circling her arms around his waist. "Why did you get up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep," responded Mike flipping through the sports section of the newspaper.

"Well you could have woken me up. We could have had some fun," she murmured kissing his jaw. Mike sighed loudly moving her off his lap he went to get some more coffee.

Jennifer stared after him in disbelief. "What the hell is your problem?"

Mike came back to the table sitting away from her and taking the paper once again. "I don't have a problem."

"Yeah right you have been in a permanent strop ever since Susan and Julie were here," she argued.

Mike looked up at her at the mention of their names. "I have not. What have Susan and Julie got to do with this?" He eyed her calmly. Did she know that he couldn't stop thinking about them? That the image of Susan Mayer was constantly playing in his mind. That he couldn't get through a day without thinking about her.

"Who was she?" asked Jennifer interrupting his thoughts.

"Who?" asked Mike confused.

"Come on Mike. Who is Susan or was Susan to you?" she demanded getting angry at his responses.

"Susan is…was…my ex-girlfriend," he whispered.

Jennifer's face fell at the news. She was his ex-girlfriend. Of course it would explain why Mike had been so weird lately.

"And the girl is she yours?" she asked needing to know.

"No..Julie's not mine," he explained looking at her. Although Julie wasn't his biologically he had grown fond of the young girl.

"So why didn't you tell me this before?" asked Jennifer a doubtful tone in her voice.

"Cos I didn't think it would matter," he began.

"Doesn't matter? Geez Mike she's your ex-girlfriend and then I see you having coffee with her in your apartment," she yelled furiously standing up.

"Look I didn't think I would see her again. It's in the past. Susan and I haven't been involved in almost a year," he explained.

She looked at him accusingly and he stood up placing a hand on her shoulder. "Susan has moved on and she's happy. And so am I. I have you now," he smiled giving her a quick kiss.

She responded eagerly running her hand up and down his back. "Why don't you come and join me for a shower?"

"I can't I have a job I need to get too," he spoke picking up his car keys. Jennifer nodded silently watching him quickly leave the apartment.

* * *

**Susan's House**

Susan was sat at the table with Ron and Julie as they ate breakfast together. She looked at Ron who was reading some sort of medical journal. Sometimes he would stay over at her house just to keep her company and it made her feel as if she wasn't alone.

"So I have a kidney transplant at 10 am," he exclaimed proudly. Susan put down the forkful of eggs she was holding and pushed her plate away.

"Ron I know you get a kick out of it but could we no talk about knives and blood and guts especially when I'm trying to eat breakfast," she grimaced.

Ron laughed lightly. "Okay, I'm sorry." He looked at Julie who frowned and rolled her eyes. "Hey Julie how about you come into the hospital one day and see how it works?"

"No thanks blood isn't really my thing," she replied finishing of her orange juice.

Ron sighed in disappointment. He tried to get Julie interested in his work but she just wasn't bothered. He thought Susan's daughter would love him. All the kids liked Dr Ron McCready.

"So my lunch is at 2 pm. Do you want to meet up?" he asked turning to Susan.

"Hmm sure," she replied lost in thought.

"Okay great I will see you then," he smiled kissing her forehead before leaving the house.

Julie placed her books in her bag watching silently as her mother stood up taking the plates to the sink. Following her Julie noticed the wayward expression on her face and the questions racing through her mind.

"Okay mom spill it," she demanded only to receive no response. "Mom? Mom?"

Susan turned around at the sound of her daughter's voice. "What is it honey?"

"I was just asking you the same question."

"What? Nothing's wrong with me I'm fine," defended Susan.

"Oh please mom. You've been in a daze ever since we saw Mike. This wouldn't have anything to do with him would it?" she asked leaning casually against the drawer.

"Mike. Please Julie that was strictly a coincidence. Nothing more," laughed Susan.

"If that's the truth then how come you've been out of it for the past week?" smiled Julie knowing that there was more to this than her mom was letting on.

"I have not been out of it. I…errr..have just been really busy with work," explained Susan. "Wow look at the time don't you have to go? You'll be late for school."

"Mom, you can talk to me if something's bothering you," offered Julie.

"I know honey but I'm fine," smiled Susan. "Now go before you're late."

Julie hugged her and left the house promising not to be too late after school.

Susan sighed loudly. How could her daughter realize something was wrong? Was it that obvious? Seeing Mike again had bought out a lot of conflicting emotions within her. But it was nothing to worry about. Everything was going to be fine. It had to be.

* * *

Ron looked at Susan who was playing absentmindedly with her food and not making conversation. Usually she had so much to say but the past few days she had become distant almost as if she wasn't there. Ron had tried to talk to her but she refused to tell him what was wrong.

"Susan are you okay?" he asked touching her arm lightly.

"What I'm fine, great," she smiled trying to show some enthusiasm.

"You've hardly touched your food," he commented looking at her plate.

Susan rolled her eyes and pushed the plate to one side. "I'm just not hungry."

Ron always in doctor mode began asking her questions. "Are you coming down with something? Do you feel tired?"

Susan nodded her head in disagreement. "No, nothing I'm just not hungry. Can we leave it?"

Ron agreed silently. He smiled to himself when he saw Susan looking at a baby in a nearby stroller a longing expression masking her face.

"You know it would be great if we could have a baby of our own," he spoke.

Susan turned around to look at him. "Ron…I…"

"Think about it Susan, a little brother or sister for Julie," he explained watching her for a reaction.

"Ron…I told you that I am not interested in having anymore children. I can't be a mother again," she whispered.

"Oh come on Susan why not?" he protested.

"Look Ron you knew all this so why are you bringing it up again?" she argued. "I don't want anymore children."

Ron noticed the determined look on her face and knew that there was no way she was going to change her mind. "Okay we won't talk about it again."

Susan thanked him silently picking at her food. They ate in a forced silence when a short while later Ron's pager beeped.

"It's one of my patients," he began.

"It's fine go," smiled Susan. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before heading back towards the hospital. Susan sat there in silence before deciding to go home and have a long hot bubble bath.

'Maybe that will relax me' she sighed walking out of the restaurant.

* * *

**Later that Evening**

Mike walked into his apartment carelessly throwing his keys onto the counter. He sighed in relief at the darkness glad that Jennifer didn't decide to drop by. He needed some time alone. Yawning loudly he pulled his dark blue t-shirt over his head throwing it towards the laundry basket. He noticed Bongo watching his every move and smiled.

"Hey boy just be lucky that you don't have women problems."

He patted the dog gently and walked into the bathroom. Maybe a shower will help settle his mind from all these thoughts.

A short while later Mike was slumped on the couch a bottle of beer in one hand and his cell phone in the other. He turned on the television hoping it would clear his mind but it didn't work. Images constantly ran through his mind, almost as if they were tormenting him, he knew he couldn't go on like this. It was driving him crazy.

He dialled the familiar number waiting for a response. Several rings later he was about to hang-up when the breathless voice came on. "Hello."

He stayed quiet for a while contently basking in the gentle sounds of her breathing.

Susan who had the towel clutched around her wet body was beginning to get annoyed and was just about to hang-up when she heard his voice. "Hey Susan."

'Oh my god, what was he doing phoning her? For a year she heard nothing from him then all of a sudden he decided to call. What gave him the right to interrupt her life?'

Mike noticed she hadn't said anything in a while and was beginning to get worried. "Susan, it's me Mike. Are you there?"

She held the phone in her hand. Of course she knew it was him. The memorable voice was filtering through her senses. "Yeah I know it's just a surprise."

Mike laughed lightly. "A good one I hope."

She was in no mood to make small talk and act like they were friends. "What do you want Mike?" she asked coldly.

"To see how you were," came the soft response. The soft voice that used to soothe her to sleep and whisper terms of endearment in her ear night after night.

"What's changed? Why now? It's been more than a year since I heard anything from you. Why are you calling me now?" she spoke her tone confused yet angry at the same time.

"Look I know I have no right to…"

"You think," interrupted Susan. "Mike we have completely different lives now."

He knew she was right so why did hurt so much to hear her say it? He was over her wasn't he?

"I know I just thought we could catch up. Meet for lunch Friday," he suggested hoping she would say yes.

"Catch up on what the past year? Mike we're not friends," she sighed her heart clenching at the thought.

Mike heard the soft whimper in her voice. He had hurt her so much and now she didn't want anything to do with him. He had to find a way to apologize to her for all the pain he caused.

"Please Susan just this once."

"I don't know Mike it's better if we never see each other again," she said.

"Look I'm gonna bring Jennifer and you can invite Ron it will be a double date," he offered. He hoped she would come if it meant inviting Ron then that's what he would do.

She could hear the pleading tone in his voice. It was just one lunch and besides Ron and Jennifer were going to be there. What harm could it do?

"Okay but after this we don't see each other. I can't keep moving back in my life," she whispered sadly.

"Deal," smiled Mike. "So Friday 2 pm at that Italian place we used to go to."

"Okay we will see you then," she responded hanging up the phone.

Mike smiled maybe after Friday she would be out of his mind and he could move on with his own life.

* * *

**Thursday Night**

Susan knocked on the door to Bree's house hoping that her friend was at home. She needed someone to talk to and Bree always knew how to help her.

"Oh hey Susan come in," smiled the redhead opening the door.

"I'm not interrupting am I? If you're busy I can leave," she suggested.

"No it's fine. What can I do for you?" smiled Bree walking into the kitchen.

"It's more of…I need to talk to you about something," sighed Susan unsure of how to begin with her complicated life. "It's…it's…Mike."

"Mike, I thought that whole situation was over with?" asked Bree confused.

"It was…I mean it is but he called last night," confided Susan. "And asked me to meet him for lunch tomorrow."

"What did you say?" asked Bree handing her a glass of wine.

"Yes," she whispered quickly talking a sip of the wine.

"Susan, this could turn out to be very bad. I mean Mike is working his way back into your life after all this time," explained Bree.

"Oh it's not like that. Ron is going to be there for moral support," informed Susan.

"Won't that be awkward for Mike?"

"No..I mean Mike is going to be bringing his girlfriend Jennifer," answered Susan.

"Mike has a girlfriend? But honey I'm worried that you will get hurt all over again," sympathized Bree.

"I won't," smiled Susan. "I told Mike that I would meet him. But after that we have nothing else to do with each other."

"I think that's for the best," agreed Bree hugging her friend.

Susan sighed loudly hoping that she could get through tomorrow without any problems. It was a quick lunch then that would be it. Mike Delfino would be history.

* * *

**Friday Morning **

Julie walked into her mother's bedroom seeing a huge heap of clothes on the bed and her mom frantically searching through drawers pulling out items.

"Wow mom it looks like an earthquake hit your room," she laughed.

Susan turned round to the sound of her daughter's voice and smiled. "Julie you have to help me. I have no idea what to wear."

"Mom it's just a lunch date with Mike and Ron is going to be there too," laughed the teen.

"I should never have agreed to this. I mean what was I thinking? Ron and Mike and oh Julie you have got to help me get out of it. Think of an excuse or something," she spoke hysterically looking at her daughter for help.

"It could be worse Edie and dad could also be there," smirked Julie.

Susan threw the top she was holding towards her daughter. "You're no help at all."

Julie picked up a soft white summer dress. "How about this one? It's sexy yet casual at the same time."

Susan eyed her daughter. She was going to see Mike. She didn't want to look sexy it was just a chance to talk and catch up on things. "I don't know Julie."

"Oh come on mom, it's bound to get you noticed and make Miii….Ron drool."

Susan took the dress and held it against her body eyeing herself in the mirror. "Okay done."

"Everything will be great," smiled Julie. "Now I have to go to school but I want every sordid detail later on."

Susan laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "Wish me luck."

"You don't need it. You'll be great," smiled Julie walking out of the room.

* * *

Susan looked at the clock. It was only 11:30 am. She had cleaned to pass the time and had a shower. Deciding it was time to get ready she walked upstairs to her room. Hearing the phone she quickly ran to answer it hoping it was Mike to say everything was off.

"Hello…oh hey Ron…really…okay…I'll see you in a while…Bye."

Dammit Ron was going to meet her at the restaurant. Great now she had to turn up alone watching as Jennifer cooed over Mike. Turning on the radio she sighed to herself as she walked towards her drawer looking for her shoes. She felt something at the top and curiously pulled it out.

_I was young but I wasn't naive_

_I watched helpless_

_As you turn around to leave_

_And still I have the pain I have to carry_

_A past so deep_

_That even you could not bury if you tried_

_After all this time_

_I never thought we'd be here_

_Never thought we'd be here_

_When my love for you was blind_

_But I couldn't make you see it_

_Couldn't make you see it_

_That I loved you more_

_Then you will ever know_

_And part of me died_

_When I let you go_

She looked at the cardboard box immediately knowing what it contained. Running a wistful hand across it she felt herself flashing back to a time when everything was all right and she was happy.

_I would fall asleep_

_Only in hopes of dreaming_

_That everything_

_Would be like it was before_

_But nights like this_

_It seems are slowly fleeting_

_They disappear as reality is crashing to the floor_

Pulling back the cardboard flaps she peered inside. The box held memories of a love lost. Photographs of happier times. Photographs of her and Mike at various stages in their relationship. Kissing, hugging, looking at each other with so much promise and love. Where did it all go?

_After all this time_

_I never thought we'd be here_

_Never thought we'd be here_

_When my love for you was blind_

_But I couldn't make you see it_

_Couldn't make you see it_

_That I loved you more_

_Then you will ever know_

_And part of me died_

_When I let you go_

Susan could feel the onset of tears forming within her delicate hazel eyes. She reached into the box pulling out a movie stub from their first date, some poems Mike had written for her, cards. The bracelet he has given her one night as they lay wrapped up in each other's embrace. He had promised to stay with her forever. So why did he lie? Why did he leave her?

_After all this time_

_I never thought we'd be here_

_Never thought we'd be here_

_When my love for you was blind_

_But I couldn't make you see it_

_Couldn't make you see it_

_That I loved you more_

_Then you will ever know_

_And part of me died_

_When I let you go_

_After all this why_

_Would you ever want to leave?_

_Maybe you could not believe it_

_That my love for you was blind_

_But I couldn't make you see it_

_Couldn't make you see it_

_That I loved you more_

_Then you will ever know_

_And part of me died_

_When I let you go_

She pulled out the soft grey t-shirt. Her eyes tearing with pain. She remembered the night she waited for him to come back one night from a late job. She missed him so much that she took off her own clothes and pulled on his t-shirt to feel him close to her. That night Mike had woken her up saying that she looked sexy in his clothes and told her to keep it. Ever since that night she used to wear it when he wasn't with her falling asleep with his scent surrounding her. Even when they had broken up she felt a part of him was still with her.

When she found out he left that was it all her hopes and dreams had been shattered and she closed herself off from the world. Holding the t-shirt to her face she could still faintly smell his scent parts of it still lingering in the soft fabric.

She felt the droplets off tears fall past her eyes and furiously wiped them away. He had literally killed her when he left. She hated him for what he did. How could he tell her he loved her then leave one day without any goodbye or without taking her. She would have done anything to keep him in Wisteria Lane. She had loved him so much but Mike had take that love and broken it.

Closing the box she placed it back in the drawer. It was time to close Mike out of her life once and for all.

* * *

**Italian Restaurant**

Susan walked into the cozy small restaurant. She was nervous it took all of her willpower for her to come. They had been here so many times. The atmosphere was romantic and an Italian band was playing soft music in the corner.

"I'm here to meet Mike Delfino," she spoke to the middle aged man who greeted her.

"You must be Susan Mayer. Right this way," he responded in broken English. Susan smiled following him to a secluded part of the restaurant. She saw Mike sat at an empty table and their eyes met. For a moment they stood staring at each other, regretfully Susan broke the tender gaze.

"Hey you look amazing," he smiled politely standing up.

"Thanks so do you," she replied taking a seat. She looked at him; he was so handsome dressed in a crisp white shirt and black pants. She shook her head of the thoughts. He may be handsome but he was also the man who broke her heart.

"So is Jennifer in the bathroom?" she asked nervously picking up the menu.

"Err…no she couldn't make it," he responded sheepishly. Susan looked up at him an accusatory glare within her eyes.

"Where's Ron?" he asked.

"Work he's meeting us here. You could have cancelled," she spoke flatly.

"I needed to see you," he replied firmly.

Susan laughed painfully. "After more than a year you needed to see me. What's changed?"

Mike immediately noticed the forced laughter within her voice. "Look Susan I know you must have hated me when…"

"I did hate you but now when I think of you or even look at you I feel nothing. Nothing is there anymore," she whispered. "I have Ron who would never hurt me. I don't know what you want from me Mike."

Before he had a chance to respond Susan signalled to the waiter ordering the biggest bottle of wine they had. The waiter retuned a few moments late with the wine and two glasses. Susan drank back her first glass in one fluid motion and began filling it up again.

"Don't you think you should take it slow," spoke Mike worriedly.

Susan shrugged off his concerns. "I can take care of myself. So what happened with you? I mean you don't write. You don't call. For all I knew you were dead," she spoke harshly looking at him with a steely gaze.

"Susan I never meant to hurt you," he began.

"Oh well that's okay. You never meant to hurt me. That makes it all better," she mocked.

Her cell phone started to ring loudly. Fumbling around in her purse she pulled it out. "Hey Ron."

Mike cringed at the mention of the other man's name. This wasn't going as he had planned. He wanted to talk to her explain why he left and how sorry he was for hurting her. He looked at Susan who was biting her lower lip lost in the conversation with Ron.

"Okay…fine," she replied angrily snapping the phone shut. She grabbed her purse and stood up.

Mike stood up quickly. "Where are you going?"

"Home, Ron is in surgery and can't make it so there's really no point in me being here."

He gently touched her arm and she felt shivers go up her entire body. His touch was so warm and so gentle.

"Stay please."

"Why Mike? What for? I can't do this. I can't talk to you and pretend like everything is okay it's just…I can't," she stammered looking at him sadly.

"One lunch that's all Susan after that you can do what you want. Please," he whispered his blue eyes meeting hers in a silent plea.

"Why is it going to make you feel better for what you did?" she asked her tone wavering.

"Please Susan," he whispered once again his voice full of longing and regret.

"Okay," she spoke caving in. "But I'm gonna need some more wine."

Mike breathed a sigh of relief as she sat back down tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked up when she felt him watching her.

"Mike I don't want to talk about that day or anything before that," she pleaded. He instantly knew what day she was talking about and looked at the sad gaze that marred her features. So much pain resided within her words pain that existed because of him.

"I…. err.."

"Please Mike can you just do me that one thing?" she asked.

"Okay we'll talk about something else," he agreed. He would do anything as long as she stayed here.

Susan smiled a little. "Well I'm starving so how about we order first?"

Mike picked up his menu and within a few minutes they had placed their order with the waiter.

"So how is work?" asked Mike kneeling back in his seat.

"It's going well. I have a few published books and the work is coming in smoothly," she replied. Mike smiled he knew how passionate she was about her work. He was glad things were working out for her.

"What about you? Is everything okay?" she asked noticing he had gone quiet all of a sudden.

"Everything is fine," he whispered. "Julie is growing up beautifully she looks more like you every day."

"Well she has the sexiest mom in the world," she joked.

"I know," he whispered faintly. Susan almost spat her wine back out at his husky tone. He didn't just give her a compliment did he? She must have misheard. Yeah that was it.

"So how long have you been seeing Jennifer?" she squeaked out her voice sounding strange to her own ears.

"Err almost 4 months."

"Good that's good."

"How long have you been with Ron now?" he asked watching her intently.

"Good….. I mean..it's..fine..sure..we..have our ups…and downs but it's good," she stammered nervously.

"That's nice," he spoke. She sounded happy with Ron. Susan deserved the best in life and he seemed to be the one to provide that happiness.

The waiter arrived with their food and after thanking him they ate in companiable silence occasionally stealing glances at the other when they thought they weren't looking. Mike smiled to himself as he watched her eat. The way her soft pink lips wrapped delicately around the fork.

Susan noticed him watching and smiled. "What?"

"Nothing it's just you're so pretty," smiled Mike.

Susan felt a blush creeping throughout her body. "So guess what it's been a year and no one's moved into your old place yet." She sat back in her seat patting her stomach softly. "I don't think I can eat for another week."

"You still haven't had the best part dessert," he winked playfully.

"No I don't think I can manage," she giggled holding her hands up in surrender. Mike held his lower lips in a pout.

"Oh come on Susan. I was looking forward to this all day. It's chocolate soufflé."

"Well I'm sorry to ruin your dream," she laughed. "Okay how bout we share one between us."

Mike smiled broadly. "Great you'll love it." He signalled for the waiter for arrived with their desserts.

"We'll just have the one," he smiled looking at Susan. She looked at the dessert it looked nice enough picking up her spoon she took the first bite moaning appreciatively as the rich chocolate melted over her taste buds.

"Wow this is amazing," she sighed reaching forwards.

"Save some for me," laughed Mike taking his own spoonful.

Susan giggled and went for the soufflé the same time as Mike. Their fingers brushed against each other ever so softly. Mike looked at her and their eyes met as time stood still. Susan quickly pulled her hand away. What the hell was wrong with her? She wasn't supposed to have these feelings for him. It was just a lunch that's all and it didn't matter how gorgeous Mike Delfino was he had hurt her more than she ever thought he would. She should never have stayed. She should have gone home as soon as Ron called to say he couldn't make it.

"I should go…now..I…have things to do," she said in a voice so soft she wasn't sure if he heard her.

"Oh," responded Mike slightly disappointed.

"I guess we should say goodbye and go back to our own lives."

"I guess so," he whispered. Susan stood up quickly grabbing her purse. She had to get out of here. Suddenly the restaurant felt too small.

Mike stood up as well. "Let me walk you to your car."

"It's okay I can manage," she replied.

"Please it's the least I can do." Susan nodded her head in agreement and let him lead her through the restaurant.

They exited the restaurant heading towards the car park walking towards Susan's car; her mind was plagued with thoughts wondering exactly what she was doing with Mike. He had a girlfriend and she had Ron.

"Thanks again for lunch," she whispered.

"No problem it was fun," smirked Mike. She suddenly felt nervous as he moved towards her. She looked up to see Mike stood close to her, his body merely an inch from hers.

"So take care of yourself. I hope you have a good life," she murmured.

She let her eyes roam over his body all she could fell was the pounding of her heart and all she could smell was his intoxicating scent.

"You too," he whispered.

"Mike?" Then it was all too quick.

Cupping her chin in his hand he pressed his soft lips against her, causing a feeling of intense pleasure to overtake her. He increased the pressure of their lips as he began to gently nibble on her lower lip silently asking for entry. Susan parted her lips as they joined together tongues duelling, as they fully tasted each other. It had been so long yet he was still as addictive. His kisses made her feel as if her whole body was on fire.

Gently he guided her backwards so that she was kneeling against the side of her car as he continued to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around him holding him tightly to her body. Their chests pressed against each other. Mike started to move his hands over he body cupping her through her dress.

"Mike," came the breathy whisper.

He started placing gentle kisses along the side of her face moving towards her neck and collarbone.

Susan's legs were growing weak, she knew that they had to stop but she couldn't bring herself to tell him. His kisses and the feeling he was creating inside her was exhilarating. Mike continued moving his hand across her back gliding across the smooth skin.

The shrill ringing of his cell phone broke the intense atmosphere. Susan was pulled out of her stupor and looked at Mike as he pulled out his phone and walked way slightly.

"No…no Jen..I'm on my way," he spoke into the phone.

The reality of the situation was coming into place for Susan. She was shocked by what she let happen between her and Mike. He had a girlfriend and she had a boyfriend. She fumbled in her purse for her car keys and quickly got into the car.

"Susan hey…wait," pleaded Mike snapping his phone shut.

"No Mike, this was just wrong. You've moved on and I can't…."

She got into the car driving away as fast as she could. Looking into her rearview mirror she saw Mike stood there watching her drive away. She said a silent goodbye to Mike for the last time as the tears slipped past her eyes.

_That I loved you more_

_Then you will ever know_

_And part of me died_

_When I let you go_

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed and let me know what you thought. Next chapter up soon. 


	4. Moving In

**A/N:** Thanks once again for your reviews. And here we go with chapter 4.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Moving In**

Almost a week had passed since the incident in the car park and Susan was trying to move on with her life. She had busied herself with work and everyday life. It didn't work thought no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get the kiss out of her mind. The way his strong chest pressed up against her own, heat emanating from each other, as the world seemed to spiral out of control in just one touch.

She could recall every vivid detail of his warm blue eyes melting with hers. The tantalising way his tongue darted out of his mouth to lick at his kissable lips. Then ever so quickly he had his lips placed against hers. Softly nipping and biting the soft flesh. He had invoked her whole body into a frenzy. She was desperate to feel him and instinctively drew him closer. The feelings she was experiencing within her were exhilarating. She hadn't felt like that in such a long time and her body treacherously responded to his touches and warm caresses.

Shaking her head slightly she chided herself for giving Mike Delfino the time of day. She had to remember all of his bad traits. He had hurt her, left her alone, betrayed her, ignored her for almost a year and treated her like garbage. She had tried to be his friend so much and he refused to acknowledge her presence. All the time they spent together as lovers, when they were making plans for the future had meant nothing to him. If he cared even a little bit he would never have left. He wouldn't have broken her heart.

Susan smiled to herself she was already starting to feel better. She didn't even know what she ever saw in Mike. He was definately a Karl in disguise. Someone she was better off without. She felt sorry for his new girlfriend.

At that thought her heart lurched in pain. There was another side to Mike, a side that she had loved so much. He was incredibly handsome but he also had the most caring heart she had ever known. He used to look after her. When she was upset he would hold her in his arms soothing her with his soft words. He was the 'one' or so she thought. She loved the way his strong arms wrapped around her shoulders holding her close to his own body. She felt safe in his embrace and nothing could hurt her not when she was with the man she loved.

The way he used to make love to her, gently teasing her body making sure not one inch of her skin went neglected. She closed her eyes remembering the soft touch of his hands as they glided across her smooth skin. The way his lips and mouth kissed her skin teasing her nipples with his tongue, his soft touch driving her crazy with pleasure till she moaned for him to stop teasing her.

Susan felt her body responding at the memories and felt the familiar desire building up in her stomach. She had to stop this what good was it going to do? She should never have let him kiss her. She shouldn't have kissed him back. She was angry with him for messing up her life and then walking out again. Although technically she was the one who turned away from him this time.

Standing up she walked towards the coffee machine filling up her mug with the hot liquid. Maybe she could go for a jog to clear her mind. Just as she was about to go and get changed she saw Ron get out of his car and walk up her porch. Sweet dependable Ron.

He smiled when he saw her looking through the window. She waved back softly and went to open the door, "Hi Ron."

"Hi Suz, I see you're feeling better," he smiled walking in with a knowing grin plastered on his face.

She looked at Ron, her boyfriend who would always be here. He would never hurt her unlike everyone else.

"Yeah much better," she grinned drawing his head towards hers for a passionate kiss.

Ron responded eagerly threading his hand through her hair. Susan opened her mouth slightly to allow his tongue to mingle with hers. She didn't object when Ron started to pull open the buttons of her blouse, his hand touching the smooth expanse of her stomach. Pulling away from his lips she hungrily pulled off his shirt throwing it to the floor. Ron smiled as she placed soft open-mouthed kisses on his chest. Susan looked up at him softly taking his hand and leading him toward her bedroom.

* * *

**Mike's Apartment **

"Wow that was great," sighed Jennifer collapsing against Mike's chest. Her soft blond curls tickling his chest.

"Yeah," whispered Mike caressing her shoulder and kissing her forehead gently.

"So what do you want to do for dinner?" she asked looking at him through lowered lashed. "Or we can just stay here?"

"How about we go to that Italian place," he offered thoughts immediately flooding his mind of the last time he was there.

He had such a great time that day seeing Susan again. He could recall the way her eyes shone brightly as they talked. The way her smile lit up her face. The way her beautiful laughter filled up his senses. He could hear the faint gasp that came from her lips as he kissed her. God he hadn't had the pleasure of her sweet lips for almost a year and half and he couldn't get enough. The way their lips melded together, the intoxicating scent of her skin. Her soft moans of pleasure, which escaped from her lips at his touch.

"Mike? Mike? Hello are you still here?" giggled Jennifer snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Umm yeah. What did you say?" he replied.

"That I would love to go to that Italian place," she smiled. Mike looked at the happiness bouncing off her. He softly trailed a hand up her bare arm.

"I don't feel like going out, lets just stay here," he whispered kissing her cheek.

"Oh I really wanted to go," she pouted holding out her lower lip.

Mike moved his body on top of hers kissing her neck gently and moving his hands up her body. She moaned softly arching off the bed and gliding her hands across his smooth back. Mike moved his lips down her neck towards her breasts.

"You still wanna go out?" he asked.

Jennifer pulled his head towards hers nodding her head 'no' before meeting with his lips for a passionate kiss.

* * *

**The Next Day **

Julie was sat at the kitchen table eating her breakfast when she saw her mom walking down the stairs hand in hand with Ron.

'Oh great Dr perfect' she sighed taking a spoonful of her cereal. She smiled at her mom as she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning mom, Ron," she spoke his name with a little less enthusiasm.

"Morning Julie," smiled Susan kissing her daughter on the head. "Oh great you put the coffee on. I need some this morning."

She walked towards the drawer pulling out two mugs and pouring both her and Ron a cup.

"What do you want for breakfast?" she asked looking at him.

"How about I make us some pancakes?" he smiled.

"I can do it," she responded pulling out the pancake mixture.

Ron took it from her hands and grinned. "It's okay Susan you sit down."

"But Ron…" she protested.

He placed a soft kiss against her lips and she relented. "Okay fine."

Julie rolled her eyes in annoyance at the display of affection. Could Dr Perfect get anymore needy? She frowned as Ron made himself welcome in their kitchen. She couldn't believe her mom had been seeing him for almost a year.

"Julie you will love these," he spoke looking at the teen.

"Geez Ron if you had told me earlier. I'm kinda full up from the cereal," she replied patting her stomach for emphasis.

"Julie I'm sure you can manage one," spoke Susan looking at her daughter.

"Sorry mom. I don't have the time I have to get to school," she responded hastily picking up her bag.

"You gonna be around later. We can watch a movie together," suggested Ron.

"Can't I'm going to be at my dad's," shrugged Julie noticing the look from her mom. "Sorry Ron."

"Julie, it's Wednesday. You're dad has you for the weekends," spoke Susan eyeing her daughter suspiciously.

"I know but Edie and dad want me to help them with something important," lied Julie looking at her mother. She hated lying to her mother but she didn't want to spend another night in with Ron. The doctor seriously had nothing of interest to talk about and he treated her like a little kid.

"That's fine," smiled Ron. "Maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure that'll be great," she spoke quickly kissing her mom on the cheek. "Bye."

Susan watched her daughter hurriedly leave the house sighing she turned back to Ron. "So how are those pancakes going?"

* * *

Susan knocked on the door to Gabrielle's house only for it to be opened hastily by Edie. 

"About time you joined us Mayer," she spoke looking at her suspiciously.

"I didn't realize I was that late," mumbled Susan.

"Yeah well come on today's my lucky day," said Edie walking back towards the others.

Susan mumbled something under her breath and with a smile joined her friends.

"Hey guys I bought chips and dip," she smiled in greeting.

They all exchanged greetings and Susan took her seat at the table picking up her glass of wine.

"So Susan how are you?" asked Bree noticing the sombre look on her friend's face.

"Mayer is fine can we begin with the game already," sighed an exasperated Edie.

Susan glanced at Edie with a scowl. "I'm fine thanks Bree."

Gabrielle smiled handing out the poker cards. Susan smiled at her friend. "How's the pregnancy going Gabby not long now?"

"It's great," she smiled softly stroking the large bump. "Carlos is running around making the final preparations." The friends laughed lightly at the image of Carlos.

"When I was pregnant Tom was on the other side of the world. Although he did come through by being there for the births," smiled Lynette.

"Well I had to endure the whole birth by myself. Karl was with his secretary," confessed Susan. She turned to Edie. "Be warned."

"What I am not having any children," protested Edie. "I don't want to end up looking haggard like you."

"I am not haggard," argued Susan.

"Ladies please we're here to play poker," smiled Bree picking up her glass of wine.

"That's right are you all prepared to lose," declared Edie triumphantly.

They all laughed softly and began the game. A short while later Edie was counting some of her winnings.

"Uggh I fold," whined Susan, she was not having any luck at all.

"What do you say Edie?" asked Gabrielle holding up her cards.

"I'll see you Gabby," came the optimistic response.

Gabrielle grinned placing her cards on the table. "Looks like your luck just ran out. Well done junior," she smiled picking up her winnings and feeling her baby kick in response.

"That's okay I'll win it back," shrugged Edie. "Karl's is taking me out to that Italian restaurant tonight."

"Oh I was there last week with Mike," blurted out Susan her eyes immediately widening in shock when she realized she had spoken aloud.

"You were with Mike?" chorused all the ladies except Bree who looked at her friend.

"No..no…I meant Ron," stammered Susan quickly trying to make up for what she just said.

"But you clearly said Mike," stated Edie.

"And the only Mike we know is Mike Delfino," spoke Lynette looking at her friend for answers.

Susan was tongue tied unsure of what to say. She looked at Bree who came to her friend's defense.

"Come on ladies lets get back to poker."

"Screw poker this is way more juicy," smiled Edie. "So Susan tell us what the hell you were doing with Mike?"

"I wasn't doing anything," she whispered.

"What happened? I thought you said you weren't going to see him after the grocery store," spoke Gabrielle softly.

"What the hell are you all talking about?" demanded Edie clearly confused. "You all knew Susan had seen Mike again?"

The girls chose to ignore her remark turning back to Susan who shirked involuntarily in her seat.

"I…err…wasn't…going..to..but..he asked me to meet him for lunch," she whispered.

"And then what?" asked Edie interested in this new drama. She always loved gossip especially when it concerned Susan Mayer.

"And I went…"

"Oh my God Susan, Why?" exclaimed Lynette.

"What? I talked to Bree about it and she said it was a good idea," proclaimed Susan looking at the redhead for support.

Bree sighed as all eyes turned to her. "Yes I told Susan to go. To say goodbye to Mike once and for all."

"Well aren't you the supportive one," grinned Edie. "So did you say a final tragic goodbye to the hunk that is Mike Delfino?"

Susan stared at her smiling face. "Yeah I did."

"So what else happened?" asked Edie curious to find out more.

"Nothing," whispered Susan. "We had lunch and I said goodbye to him. He's moved on with his life and so have I."

"Oh sweetie it must have been so hard," sympathized Lynette touching her arm gently.

Susan looked at her sadly her eyes clearly mirroring the pain she felt.

Edie looked at them in disbelief. "What? That's it. You and Mike didn't recall the old times with a little trip to a hotel or something?"

"Edie!" yelled Bree and Gabrielle stunned at the accusation.

"No we….we….didn't," stammered Susan looking away her cheeks reddening.

"Really then why has your face turned red? You went to a hotel with him," accused Edie goading Susan into revealing the details.

"Did you?" asked Bree noticing the awkward look on her friend's face.

Susan wished she had never come to this poker match. She wished she had never opened her big mouth. She also wished Mike Delfino never came back into her life.

"I….no…we….kissed," she whispered looking at the floor.

"What you kissed him?" asked Gabrielle stunned.

"I knew it," announced Edie proudly.

"Stop it Edie," scolded Bree looking at her sternly.

"Sweetie what happened? I thought everything was fine?" asked Lynette.

Susan felt tears welling up in her eyes. "I..dunno…I…we…it…just happened and..it…felt..so..familiar that I just gave in. Then his girlfriend rang and I felt so guilty and left him there," she sighed sadly putting her head in her hands.

"Oh sweetie why didn't you come and talk to us about it?" asked Bree.

"Because…because it was a stupid mistake and he's gone once again. There's no point dwelling on it," she spoke pouring herself a glass of wine.

"It's going to be okay. Have you told Ron?" spoke Gabrielle.

Susan looked up quickly. "No! I mean there's no point…it was…a spur of the moment mistake and there's no point hurting him when I'm never going to see Mike again."

Her friends nodded in understanding and all eyes turned suspiciously to Edie.

"What?" she spoke defiantly. "I'm not going to say anything."

"Good we need to just leave it in the past," responded Bree coming to her friend's aide.

Susan looked at each of them thankfully glad that they understood and supported her.

"Well seeing as we're on the subject of Mike," began Edie.

"Edie not now," demanded Lynette noticing Susan's face fill with sadness.

"What? It's about his house. Apparently a new family is moving in next week," she responded.

"A new family. What are they like?" asked Bree intrigued at the possibility of someone new in the neighborhood.

"As long as they are not like the Applewhites," shuddered Susan remembering their past neighbors. They had seemingly vanished nine months ago without a word.

"No it's supposed to be a family of four, a mom, dad and two children. Apparently they are very nice hardworking people. God knows why they want to move to a street like ours," retorted Edie picking up a chip and placing it in her mouth.

"Well we must give them a warm welcome," smiled Bree. The girls nodded in agreement at the idea.

"But first let's get back to poker," smiled Edie handing out the cards once again.

* * *

**That Night.**

Mike was sat on the couch with Bongo at his feet. He looked disinterestedly at the paper on his lap, hoping that the images would lift his mood. How come his life was such a mess? Why did he have to think about her every second of the day? She couldn't care less about him she had moved on.

It had been a year since he left. He didn't think about her till the day they bumped into each other at the grocery store and then that lunch. He was stupid. He should have left her alone; maybe his life would have been simpler that way. Why the hell did he stay in Fairview he should have took the first plane out back to LA. He would be free there; he wouldn't have Jennifer constantly asking him if he was okay. How many times did he have to tell her he was fine before she understood, he knew he shouldn't snap at her it was all his fault he had put himself in this situation.

He picked up his cell phone off the table looking as her number came up on the display. Should he call her? What good was it going to do? He bought the phone to his eyes looking at it thoughtfully.

* * *

"So they'll be here next week according to Edie," explained Susan sitting on the couch with Ron. 

"You're very excited about this," he laughed.

"It will be nice to have a new family move in," she smiled. Especially in Mike's old place. It wouldn't be Mike's anymore and new memories would be created there. Maybe seeing someone else there will make it easier and she wouldn't gaze at the house all the time.

"So did Julie say how long she was going to be?" he asked.

"No," sighed Susan. She heard the distinctive ringing off her cell phone and went to answer it. "Sorry I'll be right back."

She walked into the kitchen to retrieve her cell phone and saw Mike's name flashing up on the screen. What the hell was he doing calling her? Why was he calling her? She had told him to leave her alone. Why wasn't he listening? She looked at the screen and angrily pressed the reject button.

She walked back towards Ron snuggling into his embrace. "Who was it?"

"Err no one important," she replied trying to turn her attention back to the movie.

Her phone rang again and he saw his name flash up on the screen once again. She quickly switched off the phone. She didn't want to speak to him never again.

"Looks like they're not giving up," chuckled Ron.

"Yeah well I have more important things on my mind," smiled Susan turning into his arms.

He smiled at her, his face inches from her own. Ever so slowly she reached up and kissed him. Ron tightened his hold on her trailing his hand under her top. Susan pulled away and got off the couch taking his hand and leading him towards the bedroom.

* * *

Mike threw the phone down in defeat. She didn't want to talk to him. Of course she didn't. Why would she? He knew he had hurt her more than he ever thought possible. She had trusted him, loved him and gave him everything only for him to throw it back in her face. For him to say that they were finished and leave Wisteria Lane not once looking back. Even saying goodbye would have been too painful. He had to leave no matter how hard and heartbreaking it was. 

Now after all this time their lives had collided once again and all his feelings came rushing back. Feelings for the woman he once loved. In all honesty the woman he still loved. Mike knew that he would never love anyone as much as Susan. It was impossible. She had captivated his heart from the very beginning and he was besotted with her. Everything about her was perfect and beyond wonderful. No matter how much he relived the past he knew she would never forgive him for walking out on her like that. She had moved on without him and was happy.

* * *

**A week Later **

Susan was stood in her kitchen looking out of the window when she saw the large movingvan pull up and stop in front of Mike's old house. Taking a spoonful of cereal she looked curiously hoping to catch a glimpse of her new neighbors.

She saw the men get out of thevan and start unloading it. There was no one else in sight.

"Susan, what are you doing?" asked Ron coming to stand behind her.

"Hmm nothing just thought I would get a peek of the new family moving in today," she explained looking at him softly.

"I'm sure they'll come over soon," he smiled quickly kissing her. "I gotta go I have an early morning surgery."

"Okay bye," she responded turning her attention back to looking out of the window.

Today would be the day where new memories would be created within Mike's old house and fresh beginnings would be made. It was as almost as if had never existed.

* * *

"Mom, give it up already," laughed Julie watching as her mother moved to look out of the window for the hundredth time that day.

"Don't you think it's weird how no one has seen them yet?" she asked looking at her daughter for answers.

"No I think they are just busy moving in and will come out when they feel happy," sighed Julie.

"Yes but you think they would have at least dropped round for some sugar or to introduce themselves," spoke Susan. "Something is just not right."

"Okay detective," laughed Julie. "Mom you need to stop being so suspicious."

Susan looked at her daughter and smiled. "Oh look the van is going."

"And that's interesting because?" asked Julie wanting to know where her mother was going with this.

"Because now we are going to go across the street and give them a nice welcome to the neighborhood," replied Susan as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Mom, we can go later I'm sure they don't want to be disturbed," informed Julie.

"Oh come on Julie what kind of neighbors would we be if we didn't say hello?" argued Susan checking her appearance in the mirror.

"Okay fine as long as we can order pizza tonight," grinned Julie standing up.

"Deal," smiled Susan.

They both walked out of the house crossing the street towards Mike's old house both quietly eager to see the new family.

"I don't know what you were checking your appearance for. He's happily married mom," teased Julie.

Susan lightly hit her daughter on the arm. "Stop it you."

Walking up the familiar steps Susan knocked on the door turning to her daughter she smiled brightly as she saw the door opening.

She opened her mouth to speak. "Welcome to the neighb…...MIKE!"

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** There we go Mike's back in Wisteria Lane :) Let me know what you thought and next chapter will be up soon. 


	5. Housewarming

**A/N:** Thanks so much for your awesome response to this fic. Hugs to you all. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**A/N 2:** The song used in this chapter is 'Here Without You' by 3 Doors Down. It belongs to them and I am merely using it for entertainment purposes. Song lyrics in italics.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Housewarming**

Susan looked at the beaming face of Mike. Mike Delfino was standing in front of her. No this was all a terrible nightmare. She closed her eyes and opened them he was still there. He couldn't be it wasn't possible.

"Am I dreaming?" she whispered faintly. Julie looked at her mom worried at how she was reacting.

"Mom, are you okay?" she asked concerned. "Mom?"

Susan turned to her daughter giving her a reassuring smile. The smile vanished as she turned fiercely to Mike.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Mom," hissed Julie shocked at the outburst.

"I live here," smiled Mike his tone soft.

"Since when? Edie..said..that.. there was a new family moving in," she spoke clearly confused.

"Yeah I didn't want anyone to know so that was something I told the agent," he responded sheepishly.

Mike looked at Susan she was staring daggers at him. He could tell she was angry, hurt and confused with the whole situation. How could he explain to her that the only reason he came back was to be next to her? So that he knew she was safe and he could see her everyday.

"Why did you come back?" she asked her voice painful.

"Because when I saw you and Julie the other day. I realized I missed the place, the people," he answered looking straight into her eyes.

Julie noticed the apparent tension between her mom and Mike. Something wasn't right between them. Her mom seemed like she was ready to burst into tears any moment now.

"If you really cared about me…I mean the people here then you would never have left," she argued looking at him with a steely gaze.

Mike opened his mouth to speak but was unsure of what to say. He looked at her sad figure. He desperately wanted to reach out and touch her. To pull her into his arms and kiss away all the sadness. To promise her that he was never leaving again.

"Mike, sweetie what's taking so long?" came the loud voice.

Susan looked up softly as Jennifer came up behind Mike and stand next to him. She watched as the blond-haired woman clasped her hand onto Mike's arm. Did she move here with Mike? How could he come back and flaunt his relationship with his new girlfriend in front of her?

"Hi it's Susan and Julie right? I didn't know you lived here," spoke Jennifer with a slight scowl.

"Yeah we do Ginger. Have you moved here with Mike?" smiled Julie taking an instant dislike to the woman. Mike smiled slightly trying to keep back his laughter.

"Actually it's Jennifer and no I'm just helping Mikey move in."

"Jennifer, Ginger sounds kinda similar," said Julie shrugging her shoulders.

Susan looked at her daughter silently telling her to shut up. Julie rolled her eyes playfully. Susan glanced at Mike only to see Jennifer draped all over him.

"Err..we have to go. Come on Julie we have that thing," she spoke needing to get away from him.

"What thing? Come on mom lets stay here and talk to Mike," pleaded the teen.

"NOW JULIE," demanded Susan walking back to her house without so much as a goodbye.

Julie smiled at Mike and hugged him tightly. He freed his arm from Jennifer and hugged her back just as warmly.

"It's nice to have you back Mike and my mom thinks so too she's just angry," she spoke reassuringly.

"It's nice to be back. I think you better go," he spoke looking in the direction of their house.

"Okay but I'm gonna come by later and see Bongo," she smiled waving and running back towards her house.

Mike turned to go back in his own house only for Jennifer to block his way. "I think we need to talk."

"Okay so talk," spoke Mike walking into the house and picking up a box. Furious that he wasn't paying her any attention she grabbed his arm. "Mike listen to me."

He threw the box on the floor. "Okay talk."

"Why did you move here?" she asked pointedly.

"What do you mean? I moved here cos it's my home," he smiled.

"Home? Your home is in LA. I have been asking you to move there with me but you always said no. The minute you see your ex-girlfriend and her bratty daughter…"

"Don't talk about Julie like that," he hissed menacingly.

"So I'm right you did move here to be with them again. Your ex lives just across the street," she yelled.

"Keep your voice down," he whispered.

"Why? Is she going to be paying you late night visits when I'm not here," she spat her whole body fuming with rage.

"Look Jen, I'm with you aren't I. What more do you want?"

"I..errrr…"

"There's nothing for you to worry about Susan is just a friend. She's moved on with her life," he whispered.

"Promise?" she asked looking at him.

Mike nodded his head walking upstairs. "I have to unpack the rest of my things."

* * *

Susan was pacing around the lounge furiously and Julie was beginning to get dizzy from her actions. 

"Mom can you sit down?" she asked.

Susan looked at her daughter throwing her hands up in the air. "Mike…oh my god..Mike," she babbled nervously.

"Mom you're making no sense," smiled Julie.

"Julie..it's Mike…Mike Delfino…Mike."

"I see you haven't forgotten his name," grinned Julie.

Susan slumped on the couch. "Why Julie? Why is he back?"

Julie took her mom's hand softly in her own. "Mom, maybe he was telling the truth when he said he missed us. He missed you."

"If he ever missed me he wouldn't have stayed away for so long," she whispered sadly. "He should have stayed away. I don't need him in my life," she yelled her tone becoming angry.

"Mom, what happened between you and Mike?" asked Julie softly.

"What do you mean?" asked Susan looking at her.

"Ever since that lunch date," she began.

"It was not a date. It was just lunch," defended Susan.

"Okay but ever since then you've been…you've not been yourself," she spoke quickly.

"What? Of course I've been myself," argued Susan standing up. She walked towards the window.

"Mom come on I know something is wrong," responded Julie.

"Julie I'm fine," she replied.

"Mom?"

"I'm fine Julie don't you have some homework to do?" she asked walking away.

"Fine," relented Julie. "Maybe I'll ask Mike," she muttered under her breath and going upstairs.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Susan yawned tiredly walking down the stairs in a soft silk gown and white fluffy slippers rubbing her eyes. It was only 6 am but she couldn't sleep. Frowning slightly she filled up a glass of water drinking it down thirstily. She looked out at her quiet little neighborhood. Everyone was probably still asleep.

Opening her door she walked outside to fetch the newspaper. Just as she was about to reach for it when she heard a low growl startling her. Looking up she saw a dog stood next to her house, not just any dog. It was Bongo with Mike. Mike who was in a soft t-shirt and shorts stood there smiling at her. She cringed inwardly pulling her gown tighter around her slender frame.

"Morning Susan," he greeted happily.

"Err..yeah morning. It's a little early I thought everyone would still be asleep," she spoke shyly holding her gown.

"Yeah I got up early and went for a jog," he smiled. "You don't have to be shy it's nothing I haven't seen before," he murmured huskily.

Susan felt a shiver go up her body at his comment. "I…err…jog.."

"What?" asked Mike amused at the situation.

"Jog…nice..jog?" she asked nervously shuffling her feet.

"Yeah," he grinned. "You should do it with me sometime."

"Do it?" she asked her eyes widening in assumption.

"Jog, you should come with me sometime," he laughed lightly crossing his arms. He walked towards her standing directly in front of her.

"I..don't..jog," she began. Why was she finding it so difficult to say something in front of him? She looked up and he was grinning at her. Why was he smiling?

"Suz, there you are," spoke Ron coming out and hugging her from behind.

Mike watched as his arms settled across her waist. The way she softly surrendered and kneeled back into his embrace. Susan looked up and noticed Mike staring at them. She suddenly felt uncomfortable and moved away from Ron.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"I got a call from the hospital apparently they have this operation and I need to be there," he smiled. He turned to the guy who was standing there looking at Susan. "I'm Ron and you are?"

"Mike Delfino," answered Susan hurriedly. "He used to live here and now he's back," she laughed forcibly.

"Nice to meet you," smiled Ron. "So you and Susan must know each other pretty well?"

"Yeah we were friends," interrupted Susan not giving Mike a chance to respond.

"Friends," responded Mike looking at Ron.

"Great well I have to go. I'll see you soon," he smiled kissing Susan softly. "Nice meeting you Mike we should grab a beer sometime."

"Sure," he responded flatly. He watched as Ron sped off down the street. Turning back to Susan he was disappointed to find she had gone back inside. With a defeated sigh Mike turned back in the direction of his own house.

* * *

Susan was stood outside on the street anxiously glancing down the road every few seconds. There was still no sign of him. She looked at her watch and sighed maybe she should call them again. Did they not realize that she had better things to do? Looking down the street once again she grumbled angrily and started walking up her porch when Mike stepped in front of her. 

"Oh great just what I need," she mumbled.

Mike heard the soft whisper and smiled. "Who are you mad at?"

"You and the stupid plumber," she revealed.

"Plumber?"

"Yeah I called him this morning and he still hasn't turned up. It's now been 4 hours," she sighed.

"I can take a look," suggested Mike.

"No, you're not my plumber anymore. So you can just go rescue a dog or something," she bit back.

"Oh come on Susan. I'm gonna go grab my tools and I'll be right there," he smiled running towards his house.

Susan groaned loudly walking back into her house. She poured herself a large glass of red wine. She heard the soft knock on her door and unwillingly went to answer it.

"That was quick."

"Drinking already," grinned Mike.

"None of your business besides I need some alcohol if I'm going to be in the same room as you," she retaliated her tone harsh. "Do you want a drink?"

"Sure I could use a beer," he responded. She wasn't making this easy. He had hoped that they could have some sort of a friendly conversation. "So where's the problem?"

She handed him his beer and broke the intense gaze they were sharing pushing her back up against the wall. Why was he so good looking? She looked at him, her eyes roaming over his body. He looked so good in his tight-fitting black t-shirt and figure hugging jeans. A warm shiver ran through her body. As good as he looked in clothes he looked even better without them.

'The way his muscular frame felt against her naked….'

"Stop it," she spoke aloud shaking her head.

"What?" asked Mike clearly confused.

"Nothing, nothing…it's…I..think the sink is leaking," she explained. Mike nodded silently and knelt on the floor observing the problem.

"So…now that I'm back you can call me if you need anything fixing," he spoke softly.

"Why would I do that? I like the new guy," she responded busily playing with the hem of her top.

Mike reached for a tool laughing lightly. "He's not very reliable."

"So neither are you," she snapped. 'How dare he tell her what to do?' "I don't recall asking for your opinion."

"I was just offering some friendly advice," he sighed.

"Yeah well friendly advice is what friends give to their other friends," she fumed. "We are **not **friends."

Mike was hurt at the words but decided not to show her how much. He sat up quickly and started putting his tools back.

"Yeah, you're right. I fixed the problem but I dunno you might need a new part or something. You should tell that to your new plumber."

"Fine I will," came the faint response.

Mike stood up and decided to leave. He picked up his toolbox and looked at Susan softly. She moved away from him standing next to the kitchen table. Placing his toolbox on the cabinet he made a few small steps towards her.

Susan stood there unsure of what to do. "Why aren't you leaving?"

"Susan I don't want things to be this bad between us," he spoke.

"You should have thought of that before you left," she responded looking up at him painfully.

"I know…but there is still something there," he began.

"There's nothing Mike. I don't want to be your friend. I don't want to be anything to you," she responded trying to keep her voice strong.

"You don't mean that," he argued. "I know you felt something the other week."

"I didn't," she denied shaking her head.

Mike moved even closer and Susan was kneeling against the table. She suddenly felt like a prisoner in her own home. Her heartbeat was racing at his close proximity.

He reached out gently touching her cheek. "You didn't feel anything?"

"Nothing," came the soft whimper.

She watched as he leaned forwards, their eyes meeting. His lips only inches away. She could feel his warm breath on her face. See the passion in his eyes. He was just about to meet her lips when Susan heard the key turning in the door. Quickly she moved from under Mike and knelt against the wall.

"Mom I'm back," called Julie walking into the kitchen surprised to see Mike there. "Mike what are you doing here?"

"Mike just came by to fix the pipes and now he's leaving," stated Susan.

"Why don't you stay for dinner? We can catch up," offered Julie.

"It's fine Julie maybe another time," he smiled. He looked at Susan but she refused to meet his gaze. Picking up his tools he walked towards the door.

"I'm having a housewarming party Friday night and I would love it if you both came."

"We can't," shrugged Susan.

"We'd love to," smiled Julie refuting her mother's answer.

"Great I'll see you then," smiled Mike.

Julie nodded and turned to her mother who had disappeared and gone upstairs. "Great what happened now?"

* * *

**The Following Day**

Susan had been keeping herself locked inside the house. She didn't want to go outside for fear of running into Mike. She was just about to head to the basement when she heard a soft knock on the door. Opening it slowly she was surprised to see her friends rush in hurriedly.

"What's going on?"

"Well you didn't turn up for poker again. So we bought poker to you," smiled Lynette holding up a bag of chips.

"That was nice of you all but I really don't feel well," she said feigning illness.

"Yeah and the reason for that is your ex-boyfriend moving back into the street. Believe me we were all just as surprised as you," sympathized Gabrielle.

"Yes I couldn't believe it. He was there on his front lawn acting like everything was okay," replied Bree angry at him for hurting her friend.

Susan's lower lip began to tremble and she rubbed her hands up and down her arm.

"I..err..," she began. "I don't know why he's here."

Bree pulled her friend into a hug. "Oh sweetie it's okay. You have every right to be angry."

Susan nodded her head in agreement. "I don't care anymore. Mike is free to do whatever he wants."

"That's the best attitude to have," encouraged Lynette. They all waked towards the kitchen sitting at the table.

"What about Friday night. Are you going to his housewarming?" asked Gabrielle biting on a pretzel.

"I dunno Julie is intent on us making an appearance but I'm not so sure," revealed Susan.

"Well we're not going to go," offered Bree.

"What? No you can't do that," protested Susan.

"Honey we're not going to go if it upsets you. Carlos and Tom can go together," suggested Gabrielle.

"No it's not fair for you all not to go. I mean Mike has just moved back and it would be unfair," she whispered.

"But sweetie. What about…." started Lynette.

"No you guys it's fine please go to the party. I'd feel guilty if you didn't," suggested Susan looking at her friends warmly.

"Okay I'll go with Tom but only if you're okay with it," responded Lynette looking at her for confirmation.

Susan nodded her head and smiled brightly. "I'm fine besides I will be seeing Ron that night."

Bree smiled at her friend before handing out the poker cards.

* * *

**Friday Night**

Julie walked down the stairs seeing her mom sat on the couch with Ron. "Mom you're not ready yet?"

Susan looked up at the sound of her daughter's voice. "No Julie I'm not gonna go. You can if you want to."

"But mom we have to go. Mike's expecting us," she sighed. "Plus Mrs Van de Kamp and your friends will be there."

"That's just too bad. I am not in the mood," replied Susan a determined look on her face.

"Go where?" asked Ron nosily.

"Not important. We're going to stay in and watch DVD's," she smiled turning to her boyfriend.

"No we were supposed to go to a party at Mike's," scowled Julie.

"Mike? Isn't that the guy who just moved back?" asked Ron wondering why Julie was so anxious to go to a party of his.

"Yeah he's having a housewarming thing tonight," explained Susan reaching for a magazine.

"Well, why don't you go? I though he was your friend?" he asked seemingly confused.

"Not really," mumbled Susan.

"Come on mom, Mike's our friend."

"Fine but I'm only staying for half an hour," she spoke pointedly looking at her daughter.

Julie hugged her happily. "Great I told Danielle I was going to meet her there so you've got time to get changed."

Susan looked at her daughter quizzically. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Mom it's a party," she smiled. Susan laughed softly before going upstairs to get changed.

* * *

Mike was enjoying himself. It was nice to see everyone and catch up on what he missed over the past year. He looked at his watch, the one person he missed the most out of everyone didn't turn up. He was hoping Susan would come by but she refused to show up. 

"So Mike is it serious with Jennifer?" asked Carlos taking a sip of his beer.

Mike looked to where his girlfriend was standing trying to engage Susan's friends into a conversation. He was hoping that Jennifer wouldn't come by tonight but fate was not on his side and she stubbornly decided to stay for the party.

"Ummm..it's….I..don't think so," he began. He heard a soft rapping on his door and excused himself to answer it.

He opened the door and saw her stood there. She had come Mike looked at her nervously. She looked beautiful wearing a soft cream-colored dress that accentuated her curves.

"You going to let us in," smirked Ron. Mike turned his attention to the young doctor. "Yeah come in."

Ron walked into he house whilst Julie hugged Mike tightly.

"Hey Julie I'm glad you came."

"Yeah we almost didn't," replied the teen looking at her mom.

Susan was stood on the outside of the door nervously biting her lower lip. "Here a housewarming gift. It's not much..but.."

Mike took the plant from her outstretched hands. "Just like the first time I moved here," he smiled recalling how she came up to his house with a plant introducing herself and welcoming him to the neighborhood.

He could tell she was starting to get nervous and moved to the side to let her pass through. Susan wordlessly moved past Mike into the house. She scanned the garden for her friends and let out a sigh of disappointment when she saw Jennifer standing next to them. She walked towards them greeting them as cheerfully as she could.

"Susan you came," smiled Bree hugging her friend.

"Julie insisted and here I am," she laughed forcefully.

"Well I'm glad you're here," smiled Gabrielle. "I have got to tell you about Edie's latest exploits."

As if on cue Edie walked into the house with Karl making her way towards them. "Mayer I didn't expect to see you here. "

"Hi Edie it's nice to see you too," smiled Susan.

Edie turned to Jennifer noticing the scowl plastered on her face. "And who might you be?"

Bree looked at Edie sternly whilst Susan wished the ground would swallow her up.

"I'm Jennifer," she announced proudly looking at Susan. "Mike's girlfriend."

"Really?" asked Edie raising her eyebrow. "You don't seemhis type."

"And what is **his** type?" asked Jennifer angrily.

"Someone sweet and fun and kooky. Someone like Sus…," she began only for Susan to pull her by the arm dragging her inside towards the privacy of the kitchen.

"Susan what the hell are you doing?" she demanded.

"What am I doing? What the hell are you doing Edie?" she yelled more than a little angry.

"What? I was just pointing out a fact," she smiled innocently. "And that is not Barbie's natural hair color either."

"Edie stop it," groaned Susan reaching for a bottle of champagne. She poured generous amounts into two glasses handing one to Edie.

"Can you please not say anything else," she pleaded.

"Fine," sighed Edie rolling her eyes. "I don't know why you're so mad. I thought you'd be happy to have me on your side."

Susan grumbled softly and walked back outside noticing that Jennifer wasn't standing next to the rest of the girls anymore.

* * *

Susan smiled as Gabby told everyone of Carlos's spending habits on their baby. She was with her friends and despite the earlier incident was actually enjoying herself. She did her best to avoid Mike and it seemed to be working. 

"These cramps are killing me," moaned Gabrielle soothingly rubbing her stomach.

"Only a few days now," smiled Susan. "The first time your baby looks at you. You'll know that there is nothing more beautiful in this world."

"Exactly how I felt," agreed Lynette. "Now the twins are little terrors."

Susan saw Karl walking up to them and groaned.

"Susie Q, ladies what are you all up to?" he asked.

Edie smiled at her husband. "They are all getting broody."

"Well Susie Q your little doctor and ex seem to not like each other," he chuckled pointing to where Ron and Mike were standing.

"Did you tell Ron about Mike being your ex?" asked Edie intrigued.

"What? No why would I? It's history," exclaimed Susan.

"So Ron knows nothing about the love of your life. The love that is standing a few feet away from him?" asked Edie.

"Edie please can we change the subject," remarked Bree.

"What? I was just asking an innocent question. Although I guess Ron would feel threatened by someone as hot as Mike."

"I need a drink," mumbled Susan hurriedly walking towards the kitchen.

* * *

Susan poured herself a glass of wine drinking it down quickly she reached for the bottle again when a voice startled her. She looked up to see Jennifer standing in front of her. 

"Why did you come?" she asked.

Susan was confused by the question. "What do you mean? I came because Mike invited me and my daughter."

"He doesn't love you. He loves me," she spoke defiantly.

"That's great," she smiled moving away.

"You won't get him back."

Susan shrugged her shoulders angry that this woman was treating her like this. "I don't want him back,. You're welcome to him. Now if you don't mind I really want to go home."

Jennifer moved to the side allowing Susan to pass through. Susan looked for Ron eventually finding him talking to a bored Tom.

"Hey Susan, I should go and find Lynette. I promised he at least one dance," he smiled grateful to get away.

"Ron we should go," she spoke taking his hand.

"Now it's still early besides we haven't even danced yet," he grinned pointing at some of the paired up couples.

"Ron it's not a disco, it's a party," she sighed.

"Come on Suz the music is playing one dance," he pleaded.

Susan allowed herself to be pulled reluctantly into a free space as Ron wrapped his arms around her.

_A hundred day have made me older_

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

_A thousand lies have made me colder_

_And I don't think I can look at this the same_

_But all the miles that separate_

_They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight_

_It's only you and me_

Susan tightened her arms around Ron's chest as the soft music played and they swayed gently to the rhythm. She looked up and saw Mike dancing with Jennifer. She felt her eyes filling up with tears at the image. He looked happy with her. Mike looked up and suddenly their gazes locked.

_The miles just keep rolling_

_As the people leave their way to say hello_

_I've heard this life is overrated_

_But I hope that it gets better as we go_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams _

_And tonight girl_

_It's only you and me_

Mike watched Susan as she danced with Ron. He held her gaze their eyes never drifting from each other. It was as if the song was meant for them. Did Susan know that he spent each night thinking about her? Did she feel the same? He could see the pain in her soft hazel eyes and wished so much to take it away. He had Jennifer in his arms but he didn't want her. He wanted Susan, the only person who made him feel as if he truly belonged.

_Everything I know_

_And anywhere I go_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my live_

_And when the last one falls_

_When it's all said and done _

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams _

_And tonight girl_

_It's only you and me_

Susan felt a warm trickle down her cheek. She hastily pulled away from Ron. "I'm sorry I just need the bathroom," she whispered running into the house.

Mike watched as Susan painfully ran away. He moved away from Jennifer.

"What are you doing?" she asked confused.

"I'm the host I need to go and get some more beers," he mumbled walking away.

* * *

Susan had found herself upstairs in Mike's bedroom. She didn't know what she was doing there but she felt safe. It hurt seeing him with Jennifer. She was supposed to be happy with Ron. But seeing Mike's arms wrapped around Jennifer hurt more than she thought possible. Why was she feeling like this? He left her without a word. She walked towards the window gazing at the night sky. 

She remembered doing the exact same thing when she was with Mike except he would be with her holding her gently in his embrace. She felt a small tear trickle down her cheek.

"Why did you leave me Mike? I loved you so much."

Mike was looking everywhere for Susan when he heard the faint cry come from his closed bedroom door. Cautiously he opened it and saw Susan kneeling against the window tears falling down her cheeks.

She didn't hear him come in until she felt a hand on her arm. She glanced up softly to see Mike staring back at her.

"I'm sorry I just needed to be alone," she explained.

"It's okay you don't need to apologize," he replied his voice hoarse.

Susan looked up at him and saw tenderness within his eyes. She felt more tears threatening to consume her and wrapped her arms around herself protectively.

"I should go…I..have..things..to do," she whispered moving forwards.

Mike nodded his head sadly. Susan walked past him and he gently grabbed her arm.

"Susan?"

The whisper of her voice was so soft. She found herself crying once again. Mike gently wiped away the fallen tears with his thumb.

"Mike…please.."

He placed his lips to hers ever so gently. Susan remained impassive the only feeling was of his lips softly nipping at hers. Mike wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her towards his chest. Susan sighed at the contact and moaned softly at the action. Mike deepened the kiss spanning his hand across the expanse of her back.

His tongue traced the soft swell of her bottom lip. Susan parted her lips allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rose up on her toes no longer able to deny the hunger he awoke in her.

A few several and long heated kisses later Mike pulled away placing soft kisses along the nape of her neck. Susan gasped as his tongue played with her skin. "Mike…"

* * *

"Mrs Solis have you seen my mom?" asked Julie walking up to her. 

"She was here dancing a few minutes ago," replied Gabrielle. "Sweetie can you help me up?"

"Sure," smiled Julie offering her hand.

Gabrielle stood up a frozen expression on her face. "Oh crap."

"Mrs Solis, What is it? What's wrong?" asked Julie concerned.

"I..my..water just broke. CARLOS! CARLOS!" she yelled loudly in panic.

Carlos rushed to the sound of his wife's' yelling. "Gabby what is it?"

Bree noticed the look in her friend's eyes and smiled. "I think the baby's coming."

"Oh my god," mumbled Carlos. "Come on we need to get to the hospital."

Gabrielle nodded her head and looked at her friends. "Bree, Lynette I need you guys there and Susan."

"Don't worry we'll be right behind you," assured Bree grabbing her purse. "Where's Susan?"

"Mrs Van de Kamp I'll find my mom and we'll follow you to the hospital," offered Julie.

Carlos, Gabrielle, Bree, Lynette all left hurriedly thorough the door talking excitedly amongst themselves.

Julie went back in the garden but couldn't see her mom anywhere. She walked towards Ron but decided against it. She couldn't see Mike either. 'Where the hell were they?'

* * *

Mike continued kissing Susan moving her backwards gently they fell onto the soft bed. He nipped at her lips hungrily tasting the sweet flesh. Susan arched against him pulling at the hem of his t-shirt pulling it over his head and throwing it hastily across the room. She ran her fingers over his firm chest and dragged her hands towards the top of his jeans. 

Mike held his body above hers as he kissed his way down her neck. "I missed you more than you know."

His words were a soft murmur against her skin. He ran his hands lightly over her bare arms with one hand drifting to cup her breast through the material of her dress. Susan sighed and leaned forward to kiss him again.

"Mom? Mom are you up here?" came the faint voice. "Mom?"

Susan was pulled out of her stupor and looked at her surroundings. What was she doing? Why was she kissing Mike? It was wrong everything was all wrong. She pushed him away softly moving from the bed.

"Susan?" he spoke reaching for her but she flinched away harshly.

"No Mike..this…shouldn't have happened," she protested.

"But it did," he spoke moving forwards.

"No Mike you can't just kiss me and pretend like everything's okay. It is not okay," she whispered her voice faltering.

She quickly walked out of the room seeing her daughter walking up the stairs.

"Julie what's wrong?" she asked a false smile on her face.

"Mom where were you? Gabby she's at the hospital. She's having the baby," explained Julie.

"Oh my god we need to go now," she spoke following her daughter.

Susan watched as Mike came out of his bedroom. With one last look she turned away leaving him alone again and breaking her heart in the process.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed and let me know what you thought. Will have the next chapter up soon. Thanks for reading. 


	6. Temptation

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update but it's finally here. Hope you all enjoy it and thanks for the reviews. :) I got the baby name from Episode 2.08 'The Sun Won't Set.' Italics represent flashbacks.

**

* * *

****Chapter 6: Temptation**

Susan ran towards her friends with her daughter Julie by her side. "How is she?" she asked sitting next to Lynette.

"She's still in there with the doctor," came the soft response.

"Susan, we were looking for you everywhere. Where did you go?" asked Bree looking at her friend.

Susan looked at her. What could she say? 'I was on Mike's bed making out with him.' "I..errr..wasn't feeling very well so I went upstairs for some quiet," she lied.

Bree accepted the words coming from her friend's mouth and smiled. Susan immediately felt guilty, she didn't want to lie to her friends but what could she do? She couldn't tell them that she was with Mike. They would hate her or think badly of her and she couldn't have that. Her friends were what were keeping her together at this time.

"Can you believe it? Gabby's going to be a mom," smiled Lynette.

"I know I never expected it but she'll be a great one," responded Bree.

"Yes she'll be fine. I can't wait to see if it's a boy or a girl," sighed Susan.

At that moment Carlos came out of the delivery room. They all stood up anxiously.

"Carlos, how's Gabby?" asked Susan.

"She's fine. Yelling at me for getting her pregnant," he smiled.

They all laughed lightly. Carlos heard his wife's loud yell and grimaced. "I better go back. Thanks for being here."

"We're happy to be," reassured Bree with a smile. They all down tiredly waiting for some news.

* * *

Three hours had passed and Susan yawned softly. She looked to her side and saw Julie had fallen asleep on her shoulder. Gently she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. She looked at her watch. It was 2:15 am. She was exhausted and wanted to go home and sleep. 

Turning to Bree she smiled softly. "Remember when Andrew was born, the expression on Rex's face."

The redhead smiled at the mention of her beloved husband and touched her wedding ring in remembrance. "Yeah he couldn't believe how long the labor took."

"The look on his face said it all," grinned Lynette tiredly.

"I miss him," she whispered sadly.

Susan placed a hand on her arm. "We all do but he is watching over you and the kids."

"You really think so?" asked Bree hopefully.

"Of course sweetie he always did look out for you," agreed Lynette.

"Thank you both I'm so lucky to have friends as great as you," she smiled gratefully.

Susan smiled rubbing her own arms up and down. "It's really cold in here."

Lynette looked up and was surprised to see her husband walking towards them with Mike. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came by to see how it was going," smiled Tom. "Is Gabby still in labor?"

Lynette nodded her head in response. "Yeah, where are the kids?"

"Don't worry I left them with Danielle. I hope that's okay?" He asked looking at Bree.

"It's fine Tom, " she smiled and turned to Mike. "It was a wonderful party thank you. You just have to give me the recipe for your macaroons"

Mike grinned. "Thanks for coming. I didn't think anyone would actually turn up."

He looked at Susan who was refusing to meet his gaze. He smiled inwardly at the image of Julie asleep against her shoulder.

"She must be pretty tired," he spoke trying to make some conversation. He knew she must have been feeling pretty guilty about what almost happened between them at the party.

Susan looked up and turned to Bree. "I need some coffee. Would you mind keeping an eye on Julie?"

"No it's fine. Would you mind getting me a cup?"

Susan stood up stretching her arms. "Tom do you want one?"

"It's okay Susan, I'll get them," he offered.

"No it's fine I need to stretch my legs," she smiled.

"I'll help you," offered Mike moving towards her.

"I can manage," she spoke bluntly. She didn't want Mike anywhere near her not after tonight.

"Oh come on Susan, you gonna carry six cups of coffee by yourself? Let me help," he protested.

Susan rolled her eyes in annoyance and sighed. "Fine!"

Mike grinned following her through the doors to the coffee machine. He sighed in annoyance as Susan determinedly walked in front of him at a brisk pace.

He was relieved when they reached their destination. She punched in a few numbers on the machine not once looking at him.

"So are you planning on ignoring me for the rest of your life?" he asked breaking the fraught silence.

Susan continued staring at the machine as it filled up another cup of coffee. That's what she had to do ignore him; she couldn't look into those soft blue eyes. It was too much for her.

"Susan?" he asked touching her arm and forcing her to look at him.

What could she say? To make things better nothing was ever going to be right again. She almost had sex with this man stood in front of her. She almost cheated on her loyal boyfriend Ron and with someone who was a complete stranger to her. You know him screamed the other part of her brain. He's Mike Delfino the man you once loved. The man who also broke her heart.

"Do you still like your coffee strong?" she asked meekly.

"Yeah," he responded surprised at the question. Susan placed their coffee on a nearby table as she waited for the other cups to fill up.

Her gaze was set on the wall behind Mike's looming figure. She felt a soft breeze hit her arm and she rubbed them up and down trying to keep warm.

Mike noticed the action and took off his jacket handing it to her silently. "Here put this on."

"No I'm fine," she lied. 'Why did she have to leave her jumper in her car?'

"Susan please you'll make yourself ill. Take the jacket," he whispered faintly.

She numbly took it from his hands and put it on sighing as the warm material hugged her body. The jacket swamped her tiny figure and smelt of a combination of leather and Mike's distinctive scent.

"_Susan have you seen my shirt?" yelled Mike coming into the bedroom._

_He smiled as he saw her sat on her bed reading a magazine clad only in the shirt he was looking for._

"_I missed you so I put it on to feel you next to me," she smiled._

"_I was only gone for ten minutes," he grinned sitting on the bed droplets of water dripping from his hair onto his chest. _

"_Yeah, ten very long minutes," she drawled putting the magazine down and inching closer to her lover. "If you want it back you're gonna have to take it."_

"_Oh, and what if I don't want it back," he asked teasing her._

"_Believe me you want it back," she whispered trailing her hand inside his boxers making him moan softly._

_She took his hand and placed them at the top of his shirt helping him open the first three buttons. _

"_It's still on you," he murmured huskily moving his hand underneath the shirt to cup one of her bare breasts._

"_Y….eee….ssss..," she moaned. "Just what are we going to…ahh…do..about..that?"_

_Mike rolled over pinning her underneath his body. Susan giggled softly at the action. The giggle was replaced by a soft moan as he expertly slid the shirt off her body and met her lips in a searing kiss._

"Susan? Susan?" came the soft voice bringing her out of her stupor. She looked up and saw Mike grinning at her. Why did he have to be so handsome?

"We should get back to the others," she whispered handing him some of the coffees. They walked back in silence towards the waiting room.

Susan smiled at her friends. "Is there any news?"

"Not yet no," smiled Lynette noticing that her friend was wearing Mike's jacket.

Julie stirred gently at the sound of her mother's voice and looked at her confused. "Mom are we still at the hospital?"

Susan smoothed her daughter's soft brown hair. "Yeah, baby we are."

The teen rubbed her eyes tiredly reaching for a bottle of water. "Where did you get that jacket? Is Ron here," she asked slightly annoyed.

"No Ron isn't here," sighed Susan suddenly remembering her boyfriend and where he had gotten to after the party.

Julie looked up and saw Mike sat on a chair across from them. "Mike what are you doing here?" she asked quickly standing up and going to sit next to him.

"I was worried so I came with Tom to see how Gabby was," he explained.

Julie smiled at the figure of her mom in a huge black leather jacket and turned to Mike. "Why's my mom wearing your jacket?" she whispered quietly.

"She was cold," answered Mike looking as Susan chatted quietly to Bree.

"Mike, my mom would never wear your jacket," she grinned. "Unless something is going on."

"No nothing is going on," he replied looking at her and noticing the disappointed looked that passed her face.

"So where's Dr I'm so perfect," she asked her tone sombre.

All eyes turned to the opening if the door and Carlos' beaming face. "It's a girl."

"How is baby and mom doing?" asked Susan coming to hug him.

"They're fine, come on Gabby wants to see you all," he smiled.

They all followed Carlos towards Gabrielle's room seeing the exhausted new mother lying on the bed.

"Hey Gabby," smiled Susan going to hug her friend warmly.

"You guys stayed all this time," she asked touched at their support.

"Of course you're our friend," smiled Bree. "Where's the little one?"

Carlos proudly bought his daughter towards the group silently handing her to Bree.

"She's beautiful she looks just like you," sighed Lynette touching the baby's soft mass of dark hair.

"What's her name Mrs Solis?" asked Julie.

"Aurora," answered Carlos proudly looking at his wife. "Aurora Solis."

"Well anytime you need a babysitter I'm free," smiled Julie affectionately stroking the little girl's cheek.

"Oh honey I'm counting on it," grinned Gabrielle.

"How are you holding up?" asked Susan concerned.

"I'm tired but okay. Carlos here almost collapsed," she teased sharing the information with her friends.

"I did not almost collapse," he retaliated. "It's a very emotional time. Tom, Mike back me up on this."

"I wouldn't know," whispered Mike sadly. Gabrielle looked at her husband silently chiding him for what he said. Susan saw the pain pass his face and felt her own heart break a little bit.

"Anyway Carlos here yelled 'Oh dios mio' and I actually saw the color drain from his face," spoke Gabrielle hoping to lighten the mood.

Mike watched silently from the corner of the room as the baby was passed to Susan. He watched as she cradled it protectively in her arms. The way she touched the cheek softly. He always thought that one day he would have a baby with Susan.

That she would be pregnant with their son or daughter and they would be planning this whole new part of their life. He even picked out names for their children and imagined what they would look like. They would have Susan's beautiful hazel eyes and maybe his smile. He envisioned picnics in the park as their little child ran up to them screaming 'mommy' and 'daddy'. That dream was lost now along with many others that he wanted with Susan.

"You must be really tired. You both should get some rest and we'll come by and see you tomorrow," spoke Bree.

Gabrielle nodded her head weakly. "Thank you for being here."

Saying their goodbyes they all started to walk out of the hospital. Susan realizing that she still had Mike's jacket turned around to give it back to him but he was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Edie smiled to herself as she strode up the steps to Mike's front door. Last night had been eventful to say the least. It was nice to see Mike back on Wisteria Lane but she didn't expect him to have a girlfriend. She like everyone else thought that the day Mike came back he would come back for Susan. After all they were destined to be together.

Edie was aware of the longing looks Mike and Susan shared at the party. Smiling to herself she knocked on the door. It was opened a moment later by Jennifer.

"Oh great," she sighed. "Hi is Mike in?"

"What do you want?" she asked looking at her suspiciously.

"I came to help clean up after last night," she spoke planting a false smile on her face.

"We don't need your help," spoke Jennifer harshly.

"Jen who is it?" came the tired voice of Mike.

Edie grinned and pushed past the younger woman making her way into the house. "It's only me," she smiled. "I thought you could use a hand clearing up and I bought donuts."

"Well hey Edie. You didn't have to," Mike greeted warmly.

"It's my pleasure," she grinned watching as Mike walked into the kitchen with Bongo.

Jennifer folded her arms sternly across her chest and Edie smiled deciding to tease the rude girl. "You might wanna lay of the donuts honestly that outfit does nothing for your figure."

Mike returned a few seconds later unaware of the tension between the two women. Smiling he picked up a jelly donut from the box.

"So Edie how come you're up so early?" he asked softly.

"I couldn't sleep honestly Karl got up at four this morning to go to a conference in Boston disturbing me in the process," she sighed. "You want a donut Jennifer?" she asked innocently picking up the pink box.

"I wouldn't touch anything from you," she snapped bitterly.

Mike looked at his girlfriend. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"It doesn't matter Mike," smiled Edie. "So shall we start in here?" She spoke picking up a black bag.

* * *

**That Afternoon**

Edie smiled as she saw Mike out in the garden picking up empty bottles and wrappers. Jennifer had been constantly pushing Edie every time she got close to Mike. It was frankly becoming annoying.

Heading outside she smiled at Mike handing him a beer. "Here you look like you could use this?"

"Thanks Edie," he smiled sitting down on a chair and taking a sip of the cool liquid.

"It's nice having you back here," she began.

"You know I think you're the first person who actually said that and meant it," he shrugged.

"Well I'm not the only one who thinks it," she confirmed.

"I dunno Edie, maybe I should never have come back," he sighed confiding in her. Both unaware that Jennifer had come into the kitchen and was listening to the conversation.

"Why do you say that?" she asked intrigued.

"It's just…It's I just messed up everything and no one actually wants me here," he sighed dejectedly.

"You mean Susan?" she spoke knowingly. Mike nodded his head in agreement.

"I should have stayed away it would have been better that way."

"Mike, Susan is hurting right now," she reassured placing a hand on his knee. "Give her time."

"I don't think that will help. She hates me," he spoke taking a long swallow of his drink.

"Mike that is partly true but somewhere she still feels something for you. I can tell," she smiled.

"Yeah hate and disgust," he responded morbidly.

"I don't want to say much cos it's not my place but when has that ever stopped me?" she grinned.

Mike laughed lightly at her admission. "What is it?"

"When you left Susan was just heartbroken. I mean beyond devastated she wasn't even like that when she found out Karl was leaving her. The man she had been married too," she sighed.

Mike sat up in his seat. He had hurt her more than Karl ever did. He really was pathetic.

"We tried to help her but she literally locked herself in the house only going outside to fetch the groceries or take Julie to school."

Mike looked at her sadly. "I've hurt her so much."

"Love is hurt sometimes Mike but it's also compromise you need to talk to Susan," she explained softly.

"This is weird you were always trying to keep Susan and me apart," he joked.

"Yes but I knew I was fighting a lost battle. Anyone could see how much you two loved each other," she spoke faintly.

"What about Ron?" he asked thinking about the young doctor.

"Mike she's only with Ron cos she's afraid of being alone. Se needs you not some boy. We all see how unhappy she is with him. It's a façade," she responded. She looked at his facial features for a hint of compassion or love and decided to ask. "Do you love Susan?"

Jennifer's ears perked up at the question and she moved a little closer.

"Edie?"

"It's a simple question Mike. Do you love her?" she asked again.

Mike sighed loudly running a hand through his hair. How could he answer that? Did he love Susan?

A knock on the door startled Jennifer and she quickly ran upstairs before Mike and Edie caught her snooping. Outside Mike was grateful for the interruption and went to answer the door. Edie frowned silently threatening whoever interrupted the conversation. Mike opened the door surprised to see Susan stood on the other side.

"Hi," he spoke his throat suddenly dry. Why did she always have to look so beautiful even dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a lilac vest top. Did he love her? Of course he did he never stopped.

" Hi," she responded almost shyly. Mike smiled she was so shy around him when they first started dating.

Both stood quietly gazing at each other unaware of what they were actually there for till Susan broke the silence. "Your jacket."

"Thanks," he smiled taking it from her outstretched hands. Their hands grazed briefly against each other and Susan felt a shiver go through her. Her eyes widened in shock when Edie came up behind Mike.

"Edie wahat are you doing here?" she asked.

"Hey Mayer, I just came to help Mike clean up after last night," she grinned wrapping her left arm around his shoulders.

"Oh, well you have your jacket now,..so..I..should," she began a little uneasy.

"You had Mike's jacket? What have you two crazy kids been up to?" asked Edie suggestively raising her eyebrows.

"Nothing Edie," defended Susan. "We were at the hospital remember Gabby went into labor."

"Oh yeah how is she doing?" she asked.

"She's fine it's a girl Aurora," smiled Susan looking at Mike.

"You were at the hospital," asked Jennifer loudly making her presence known and coming to stand at the other side of Mike. "You told me you were at Tom's house."

"Oh this is great everyone's here," Susan mumbled feeling uncomfortable. "You wouldn't happen to be hiding Bree or Lynette in there are you?" she joked laughing forcibly.

"Uh uh has Mikey been lying," teased Edie using the nickname Jennifer gave him.

The younger blond glared at her and turned to her boyfriend. "Mike what's going on?"

Susan rolled her eyes and sighed. "Listen Mike I'm sorry…I..err should have just told Julie to bring the jacket back," she apologized.

"Don't apologize you were only returning something," piped in Edie glaring at Jennifer.

"Edie will you just be quiet," hissed Susan. She turned to Mike and looked at him a hint of sadness in her hazel eyes. "Bye."

"Susan wait for me I'll come with you," she spoke. "I'll come by the hospital with you."

Turning to Mike she hugged him warmly. "We should catch up again and remember what I told you."

"Thanks Edie," he smiled watching as Edie ran up to Susan. There was something he never thought he would see Susan and Edie being friends.

He turned back to go inside the house only to have his way blocked by a fuming Jennifer. "Why did you tell me you were at Tom's house when you were with her?"

"Because I knew you would react this way," he sighed, walking back into the house.

"Excuse me but you spent the night with your ex- girlfriend. How do you expect me to react?" she yelled loudly.

"Yeah that's right I spent the night with Susan. I was also with Julie, Bree, Lynette, Carlos, Gabby and Tom. And lets not forget the doctors and nurses plus other patients. You gonna be mad with them too," he spoke angrily

"You know damn well that's not what I mean," she retaliated. "What was she doing with your jacket?"

"She was cold so I let her borrow it," he stated pulling the item on.

"She was cold," she spoke refusing to believe him.

"Yeah in case you didn't notice she was at the party last night wearing a dress. I wasn't going to let her freeze."

"So you're her knight in shining armor," she bit back sarcastically.

"Look Jen I can't deal with this right now," he sighed. "Bongo here boy come on." The dog ran playfully into the room lapping up the attention,

"What are you doing?" she sighed exasperated.

"Out hopefully you will have calmed down later," he spoke leaving the house with Bongo at his side.

* * *

**Two weeks later.**

Susan was placing her bag in the car when she felt someone walk up behind her. She turned around disappointed to see him standing there. She thought he would have got the message by now.

"Hey Susan. I'm glad I managed to catch you," he smiled. The smile that was so perfect and loving. She had once told him he had a smile to die for, that was still true.

"What do you want?" she asked looking around the neighborhood hoping someone was around so she could get away from him. It was just her bad luck that the whole street was deserted.

"Are you looking for someone?" he asked amused.

"None of your business," she responded harshly. "Gee I would like to say this was fun but I don't want to lie."

She reached for the car door and opened it a little shocked that Mike closed it once again. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I've been thinking," he began standing directly in front of her. Susan sighed as she pushed her back against the car door. It was no use he just moved closer. She looked up at his soft face, so beautiful and his lips so inviting. She let her gaze melt over his physique. She couldn't deny it he was temptation but temptation was never good it also led to trouble.

"Thinking," she whispered bringing her mind out of its daze.

"Yeah I want us to start over. I know you have moved on with your life but I want us to be friends," he smiled hoping she would say yes.

"Friends?" she spoke. "You want us to be friends?"

"Yeah it will be fun. We can at least try," he suggested.

"We were never friends," she whispered feeling his warm breath tickle her cheek.

"Of course we were," he murmured looking at her.

"No we were lovers," she whispered. "Lovers never friends."

"But we can give this a try," he protested desperately wanting this to work.

"We can't its too much please Mike why can't you just leave me alone," she spoke her voice a sad plea.

"I don't want to," he spoke his voice hoarse. "Susan I want to make things right."

"You want to make things right?" she spoke. He nodded his head in agreement. "Then let me have my future with Ron."

"We can't live on the same street and ignore each other forever," he spoke tilting her head up so she was staring into his eyes.

"Then…maybe you should have never come back," she said her eyes threatening to brim with tears.

Mike looked at her sadly and ever so softly placed his warm lips against hers. It took Susan one second to kiss him back just as softly tasting the warmness of his lips. The temptation of his skin against hers. It lasted a few seconds before he pulled away.

"Maybe you're right. I'm staring to wonder why I ever came back," he spoke leaving her alone on the porch.

Susan watched as he walked across the street to his house. Should she call out to him? Ask him to come back? She touched her lips softly she had given into temptation and kissed him again. Why? She didn't know the answer to that.

The ringing of her cell phone broke through her thoughts. She pulled it out of her bag and answered the call.

"Hey Ron…no..I'm on my way now…Bye."

She looked in the direction of Mike's house once more before getting into the car and driving off to meet her boyfriend and away from the temptation that plagued her thoughts.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Next chapter up soon


End file.
